SSJ Bulma: The Journey Begins
by Senira
Summary: With the threat of the Androids growing closer, an ancient spirit gives Bulma power beyond her wildest dreams, which she must use to help the Z senshi fight the Androids. But will she rise to the challenge, or will she cower in fear? The fate of the unive
1. Default Chapter

She floated through the streets, her mind probing to find what her eyes could not. "Where is it? The fire…" She stared up at the building in front of her. She could feel someone exceptionally strong inside, but that was not who she needed. Floating toward the large dome building, she paused near a window on the upper floor. Instantly, her body tensed. She peered into the window and smiled. This was whom she'd been searching for these past 300 years. It was hard to believe that such a weak, fragile looking woman would hold the power to change the fate of the universe. Entering the window, she leaned over the blue haired woman, her eyes flickering. "I'm sure of it…this is the one…" She lowered her hands toward her, lips curling into a wicked smile…

********************* 

Bulma sighed. Nothing interesting ever happened to her, except for when she had been a kid. Lately, everything had tried to kill her, and she hadn't done any true adventuring in ages. Sighing again, she looked out the window and wondered what life would have been like if she'd decided to start training as a youth too. Everyone she'd come across, even some bad guys had told her she'd had potential. But she didn't bother with them. Now she wished she'd had. 

Standing, she walked toward the kitchen, an unexplainable hunger overcoming her. Opening the fridge, she saw most of it emptied, courtesy of Vegeta, who had a habit to eat nonstop. Just then, he entered the kitchen, towel over his shoulders, walking toward the fridge. "Speak of the devil…" She muttered, and turned to look back inside. There was enough left to make two ham sandwiches, and maybe a pot of spaghetti. She took out all the stuff and put it on the counter. Vegeta walked past her and looked in the fridge. "It's empty." He said frowning. "Remarkable powers of observation you have" Bulma said smirking. Vegeta looked at her oddly. Bulma looked surprised. Where had that witty retort come from?

Vegeta brushed it off and started to rummage through cupboards. Bulma put a medium-sized pot on the stove and poured in water to boil. She added salt and a few herbs, and as the water started to bubble, she cracked the spaghetti and put it in, going to start the sauce, which she'd forgotten. Turning from the stove, she began to make sandwiches, and handed one to Vegeta. "You hungry?" She asked, holding it out to him.

He glared at her, muttered something, and walked away with it. "You're welcome." She said frowning.

About 15 minutes later, Bulma had finished the spaghetti. She simply poured the sauce into the pot, not bothering with serving it, and ate it right from the pot. When she was done, she ate the second sandwich, and then washed it down with a carton of orange juice. But whatever hunger she had, it wasn't satisfied. She went to the cupboard, took out a can of alphabet soup, nuked it, and began to eat that too. It wasn't until she'd eaten about 3 bowls of cereal, and finished off the milk carton did she realize she had an audience. 

"Uhhh…can I help you?" She asked the curious faces looking at her. "Bulma sweetie, are you pregnant?" Her mother asked. Bulma turned a furious shade of red. "Of course not! Why would you think that?" "Because you just ate a pot of spaghetti, a sandwich, three bowls of cereal, and a carton of milk in less than 20 minutes." "Oh" Bulma said. She stared at the plates in front of her for a minute. Then she looked back at the face of her mother, father, and the little black cat on his shoulder. Without a word, she stood and left the room, tripping over a chair. Instinctively, her hands shot out to catch her, but instead of falling on her face, she pulled her body into a handstand, before falling into a table position. She forced the upper half of her body up so she could stand, and turned to look at her family. "Woops. I uh…guess I fell." She flashed her parents a quick smile and made a mad dash for the front door, off to the supermarket for more food.

Bulma's parents could do nothing more than stare at their daughter as she walked from the kitchen towards the front door.

*******************

Later that day, Bulma felt like she was going to have an especially busy night. Not only did she have to fix her lab computer, she also had to wash her car, do the laundry, read the mail from the Nobel peace prize committee (another rejection no doubt), and last but not least, fix the gravitron, which she'd noticed had seemed to make funny noises. Actually, she felt the thing held up pretty well, considering Vegeta constantly bashed it round the clock. Sighing, she gathered her tool belt and headed for her lab. And then, something like a faint pop went off in the back of her head. She turned abruptly and saw her mother walking up, her footsteps silenced on the carpet by thick slippers she was wearing. "Oh I'm sorry I startled you dear!" Her mother said smiling. "I was just on my way to the bathroom from the kitchen, and you know how cold the kitchen floor is, so I wore these slippers…" She pointed down to the fuzzy Steve Madden slippers on her feet. "It's ok mom, I guess I was just thinking so intensely I didn't hear you coming." Mrs. Briefs shrugged and turned left into a doorway. 

Bulma continued her slow pace down the hall toward the entrance to her lab, which was behind a large metal door with a security lock and everything. Of course, the part of the lab she did most of her projects in was just the icing on the cake. Her more secretive projects and any weapons that could do extreme damage, or any harmful weapons for that matter, were stored in the basement floor of her lab, behind voice activated doors. She finally came to the door of the main part of her lab, and she pressed her handprint onto the screen in front of her. The doors slid into the wall, and as she entered, closed abruptly behind her. Walking to her computer, she laid flat on her back on a board she'd put beneath the machine, and slid under it, where she began to work with boredom at the wires.

She didn't hear the footsteps creeping up slowly on her, or see the shadow slinking across the wall. Instead, she felt that ping in her head again, and she sat up, forgetting she was under the heavy machine. She smacked her head on a metal board she'd been working on, mildly shocking herself with a stray wire in the process. Her head numb, she rolled out from under the machine to see none other than…Vegeta! 

"Baka!" she shrieked at him. "I almost died under there! I could have electrocuted myself to death because you keep sneaking up on me all the time! I mean really, GET A LIFE!" Vegeta smirked, ignoring her tirade. Actually, he'd really come to spy on her in way. There was something odd about her today, but he couldn't quite place it. Plus the fact that she'd suddenly detected him out of the blue did nothing but confirm his suspicions.

Bulma slid back under the machine and continued to work at the wires, her head still numb as she turned a screw into place. "There" She said wiping sweat from her brow. "That should do it." She rolled from under the machine and brushed dust from her hands, looking at the screen. Leaning forward, she pressed the start button, and stared at the screen patiently. Suddenly, it bleeped and turned on. Bulma smiled and turned, once again feeling a presence in the room. "Vegeta, why the hell are you watching me?" Vegeta smirked again, and leaned against the wall. "What are you doing anyways?" He asked, looking at the computer which had the words 'restoring files' flashing across the screen. She frowned at him. "The computer crashed and all the files got erased. Luckily, I backed up my entire hard drive on my laptop, so I'm copying the info from the laptop to the main computer." Vegeta didn't dare show he was confused. He simply snorted and walked away. Bulma smiled and turned to look at the screen. For once I'm better at something than he is… She thought happily. Tonight may turn out ok after all… 

By the time she went to bed that night, she was exhausted. She hadn't even bothered to shower or change she was so tired. She flopped onto her bed and almost immediately fell asleep. She slept peacefully that night, with no idea of what was going to happen come the morn.

*********************

As soon as she awoke, Bulma took a shower and got something to eat. She hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, and she was starving. Her ravenous appetite was only appeased after she ate the entire contents of one of the shelves in the fridge, and then a carton of cranberry juice. After that, she went to fix the gravitron. She'd been too tired last night to even consider fixing it. But she couldn't get in. Vegeta was training, and she didn't feel like dealing with him right now. Actually she felt kind of ill. Her stomach churned, and she had turned a pale peach color. She decided to go and hang out in front of the T.V for the rest of the day. Even she deserved to rest once in a while. But the opportunity never came. The door to the gravitron flew open and a furious Vegeta stormed out, cursing her poor workmanship and how stupid she was.

Bulma frowned as he brushed right past her like she wasn't there. "What's your problem anyways?" She snapped at him, her temper from the night before slowly returning. He turned to glance at her and growled. 

"Your stupid machine broke."

"My stupid machine? I do recall you're the one torturing that poor thing 24/7!"

"You talk about like it's alive!"

" So I care about my work! At least my life doesn't revolve around some obsession with killing Goku!"

" You'd wanna kill him too if you knew what a baka he was!"

"I'VE KNOWN HIM SINCE I WAS 16!"

Bulma was all riled up. Usually, she'd be the first one to back down, but today, things would be different. This was one battle she was going to have the pleasure of winning. Just as Vegeta was about to throw another insult at her, he felt a power level shoot up out of nowhere. Ignoring Bulma, he turned his head slightly sideways, expecting to see someone there. But there was no one. He looked around, confused. The only people in the hallway were him and Bulma… "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I INSULT YOU!" Bulma shouted into his ear. He once again returned to reality, and simply growled at her. " At the moment, as much as I enjoy bashing you, I have no time. So enjoy your victory while it lasts" Turning, he walked off, still trying to find the new ki. His brain urged him to turn around, but it was impossible that she was the source. With one more glance over his shoulder, he continued to walk away.

She continued to fume. "You're not getting away that easily buddy!" She shouted at him. She was thoroughly mad now, not entirely at Vegeta, but at life in general. She dashed past him, turned so she was facing him and slapped him right on the left cheek. His head jerked slightly to the side, and he raised an eyebrow at her. There was the slightest hint of red on his cheek, which he rubbed slowly, still raising an eyebrow at her. He then turned to look at her, grabbing both her wrists and pulling her closer to him. She faltered slightly. His eyes had a creepy look of seriousness around them, and a little bit of surprise…fear maybe? She doubted it. But he was definitely pissed at her. He leaned forward till his face was inches from hers. "How did you do that?" He growled at her.

Bulma fear quickly faded away. She gathered up all her courage and looked smugly at him, trying her best to imitate his usual mocking expression.

"Well, let's see now…first you raise the hand, then you apply motion to it by swinging it forward…then you-"

"Enough!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma stopped instantly, the last of her sudden bravery gone. She raised her eyebrows wide, and stared straight at him, trying not to look too afraid.

Vegeta frowned at her. "Anyone who doesn't know how to fight couldn't possibly do anything to me, no matter how hard they tried." He stared right into her eyes, and smiled inwardly at her fear. "So tell me…how did you do that? Who taught you how to fight?"

Bulma squeaked and promptly started babbling, aggravating Vegeta to no end. It would be no good trying to get anything out of her for the next few hours. And besides, when her initial terror of him wore off, she'd be after him with a vengeance, and he really didn't want to stick around for that. So he let her go, leaving her alone in the hallway rubbing her sore wrists and tossing him angry glances.

************

I won't cry I won't cry I won't cry. Bulma muttered to herself over and over. She was trying her very hardest to pay attention to the computer screen, but it kept blurring as tears brimmed in her eyes. And besides, her now slightly bruised wrists were making it painful for her to type. Finally she gave up and leaned back in her chair, sighing.

She played over the events of the morning carefully in her mind. First she'd eaten like a horse, than she'd confronted Vegeta. Then there was that thing he was saying about being able to fight and all…

"I must be going nuts." She thought to herself. Or maybe, Vegeta was going nuts. Sure she'd slapped him, but that didn't mean she could fight. It was more than likely a lucky shot, just like all the others. Of course, that didn't explain how she'd actually managed to do some damage…it was just way too confusing for her. She decided to put it aside for now, and get to work on more important matters.

She leaned forward again and opening up her e-mail, she scrolled down. Junk…junk…junk…junk…hey wait a second…what's this?

She moved her mouse and double clicked the mail. The e-mail address had seemed vaguely familiar, and for some reason it seemed more…important than the other mails. As the mail opened, she was greeted with a short, simple message: I would like you to help me on a little experiment Mrs. Briefs. Interested? Please join me for dinner at the Hanaonna Inn in East Ginger Town at seven 'o clock. Please be prompt. I hate to be kept waiting. 

-A friend

Bulma's curiosity rose. She was quite familiar with the Inn situated in the mountainous village that made up East Ginger Town. But why would someone pick such a faraway place to meet? She couldn't think of anyone who lived in Ginger Town; heck, she hadn't been there since she was fifteen. But this person had gotten her attention, and she felt obligated to meet him. Instructing the computer to mark the event in her date book, she shutdown the system and left her lab.

***************

Vegeta brushed his fingers through his hair and stared at the car as it pulled out of the driveway and took off into the sky. It was nearing seven 'o clock at night and she was going out, to her office most likely. He shook his head and sighed. 

She really does work too hard. He thought to himself. After all, it's not like she _needed_ to do so much work. She was the richest woman in the world after all. Or at least she would be after her father died.

The emptiness of the gravitron echoed around him. He really wished he had someone to spar with. Back with Frieza, he'd always had someone to practice on, such as Zarbon or Nappa. Sure they were idiots, but it was better than what he had now. He leaned against the wall and let the cold metal cool his sweaty skin. Maybe _he_ worked too hard. But hey, it was a tough job, saving the world.

A smirk crossed his face. Saving the world. Heh. A little while ago, barely a few months ago actually, he could have cared less. He still didn't care actually. It wasn't like he'd wanted to stay on earth. He was just stuck here for a while, having no where else to go.

It was pretty difficult to find decent housing when you're the most wanted criminal in the universe.

There was a quiet beeping noise from the gravitron's computer. After a moment, the machine spoke.

"Are you alright Vegeta?" It asked him quietly. The computer waited patiently for a response, but when none came, it bleeped loudly at him.

"Vegeta?"

"What do you want?" He muttered. He had no idea why Bulma had installed an emotion chip into her computer. The thing was always talking to him, popping up and asking him questions out of the blue. The first time he'd heard it he was scared out of his mind, but after he dashed back into the house, terrified, Bulma had oh-so-smugly explained to him that her computer had its own persona, capable of thought, speech, feelings and such. He'd insulted her of course, and they'd started fighting, but the actual details were blurred in his mind.

"You were being very quiet. I haven't recorded movement from you for the past 15 minutes."

"Yeah, well why don't you mind your own business and leave me alone?"

The computer was silent. After a moment it said softly, "As you wish Vegeta."

It beeped again, and the screen blanked, flickered. After a moment, the gravitron information popped back up, and the computer had once again returned control to the gravitron system. The system bleeped angrily at being overthrown once again, but quickly stopped as Vegeta stared at it. Sighing, Vegeta rose into the air and started his routine once again.

*****************

Bulma pulled into the parking lot of the Hanaonna Inn at exactly 6:52. She got out of her car and walked toward the ranch nearby; it was all on horseback from here.

The ranch hand greeted her politely and let her pick her horse. She chose a white palmino with a gray mane and brown spots. She paid the ranch hand for the trip and took off down the path to the hotel, the cool summer air whipping past her. She arrived at the Inn about ten minutes later, and stabled her horse at the stables next to the large building. She wondered which one belonged to the person who'd invited her.

As she entered the place, she was overwhelmed by the smell of roasting meat and ale. The place had a distinct medieval theme, from the large tapestries on the wall right down to the waitresses wearing bustling gowns that showed way too much cleavage.

She peered around the room trying to see if anyone was getting up to meet her. A man walked over to her, a look of slight worry on his face. 

"Are you alright miss?" He asked frowning.

Bulma blushed. "Oh no, I was just looking for a friend. But I'm not sure if he's here or not-"

"Mrs. Briefs, I presume?" A voice said behind her.

Bulma turned to face the person who had spoken to her. She stared at him for a moment, and her face started to pale. A single stab of fear went through her heart, as she realized who it was in front of her.

"It…It's you…."

The man nodded, a smile creeping onto his face.

"Yes Mrs. Briefs, that's right. It's me, Dr. Gero." 


	2. Chapter 2

Woohoo! Chapter two is finally up! I was so glad everyone liked the first chapter…I'm pleased with all the nice reviews! I hope you like this one…I've discovered that by pacing myself instead of rushing to finish my fics I do a much better job…but anyways, enjoy!

*******************

Gero's smile didn't fade as he waved a hand toward the dining area. "Do come Mrs. Briefs. I don't bite you know."

"No, you send your androids to do it for you." Bulma muttered under her breath. She noticed Gero had started to walk away, so she begrudgingly followed. 

They both sat down at the table and picked up a menu. After scanning it for a moment, she decided on chicken wings with vodka. Gero shrugged and read off the first thing he saw, explaining to Bulma he didn't have that much of an appetite at the moment. She tried to force a smile on her face, but failed miserably. Whatever expression came on her face that moment must have disturbed Gero, because he set down his menu and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Mrs. Briefs?"

"I um, well maybe, I mean er, no. Nothing at all."

The waiter came and took their orders. After he was gone, Gero's face turned very serious and he stared at Bulma.

"Mrs. Briefs, I have a little proposition to make. You see as of late I have taken to experimenting with DNA… pet project, as it were. I was wondering if you would be interested in helping, seeing as how you seem to be an expert in the field of genetics."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. She knew exactly what Gero's 'experiment' was, but she just couldn't help herself.

"So, exactly what would we be doing with this DNA?"

Gero smiled. Obviously he thought he had her. 

"I've been trying to construct a being made entirely of organic material, particularly human DNA. You see in my old age it gets increasingly difficult to do the things I did in my younger days, and I would love to have a hand around the lab."

"But why not just make a robot? Or have your computer programmed to run certain things for you? Wouldn't it be easier?"

Gero nodded. "Yes it would, I'll admit that. But you must see Mrs. Briefs that as scientists it's our duty to expand our research as far as it can go. And besides, in my old age you need someone to talk to. Today's youth just don't respect their elders."

Bulma forced a smile on her face. "Well Gero, you must forgive me if I decline your offer. It goes beyond just about every boundary I've set for myself as a scientist AND a person to ever try and create a human being."

"But it is your duty to our field-"

"No Gero, it isn't. Life is a miracle that is given not something that can be whipped up in a lab. You go ahead with your little experiment. I wipe my hands clean of the whole matter."

Gero nodded solemnly. "So be it Mrs. Briefs. But rest assured, you will live to regret this decision."

She smiled faintly and got up. Deciding it wasn't worth it to argue any further she left, please with how the night had went.

The waiter arrived a few minutes later with their food. As he set the table, he asked politely, "What happened to your lady friend?"

Gero shrugged. "We had a falling out. But it is of no matter. She wasn't important anyways." 

The waiter nodded slowly and walked away, wondering what had happened at table ten that night.

****************************

Bulma collapsed on her bed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. The night had been physically as well as emotionally exhausting. She still couldn't believe she had come so close to the person who in three years would end up destroying the world.

Bored, she began to play the events of the evening over in her mind. Gero wanted her to help with the androids, of this there was no doubt. But should she have said yes? From a scientific standpoint yes, she should have. But she had a duty to mankind, to the Briefs name and to Science in general to make sure evil like this never happened. The things Gero did in his lab were crimes against humanity, plain and simple.

Her lids suddenly became heavy. This was just too much of a mental overload for her this late at night. She just wanted to lay down and rest for a while…

*Chink*

Bulma was instantly alert. Something was in the room with her. Her senses perked up. Whatever it was had better be careful, 'cause she wasn't taking any prisoners…

A pair of hands covered her eyes. Letting out a shriek she grabbed at the hands, attempting to pry them off her eyes. After struggling like this for a while, the hands came off and she could hear a deep male voice laughing at her. Her face flushed and she turned angrily to face her attacker.

"Vegeta!" She shrieked again. He chuckled at her and rested a hand on his hip.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen anyone make as pathetic an escape attempt as that. What happened to all that strength you magically acquired the other day?"

She glared at him through the darkness and turned angrily to avoid his gaze. Much to her surprise he was sitting on the end of the bed and grinning at her.

"You jerk! How dare you come into my room! What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

He tossed her a playful smirk and rested his chin in his palm. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

It suddenly occurred to her how handsome he was. He didn't seem as threatening now that it was night and they were both relaxed. Not to mention the fact that he was pretty much naked except for a pair of shorts. She could feel herself blushing and was glad that he couldn't see her very well.

He raised an eyebrow at her. She was just sitting there staring at him, and he couldn't figure out why. It was making him feel self-conscious and he didn't like it.

"So, where have you been all night? You didn't make me dinner." He said smirking.

Bulma rolled her eyes, forgetting her earlier admiration. "Gee, how could I have done such a thing? Go out for a night to myself and forget to come home to make you dinner? What was I thinking?"

"Gee I don't know. What _were_ you thinking Bulma?"

"Arrrg!" Bulma yelled, and grabbing her pillow she tossed it at him. He caught it easily and clutched it, not even bothering to throw it back.

"Wow, what a nice pillow! Thanks a lot for the gift!" Getting up, he walked across the room and out the door.

"You better give that back Vegeta! I'll have you know that cost me forty bucks! Vegeta? Vegeta!"

Bulma growled under her breath and plopped down onto her now pillow-less bed. Vegeta had taken her extra pillow when he moved in, and she had a feeling he wouldn't give back this one either. Sighing, she closed her eyes and gradually went to sleep.

*******************

Vegeta yawned and looked at the clock on the gravitron wall. Ten o' clock. Pausing his training exercise for a moment, he floated over to the window and looked out. 

A couple was walking down the sidewalk in front of the house, pushing a little baby carriage in front of them. He could hear the cars honking on the freeway about a mile or two away, the occasional chirp of a cricket or trill of a katydid. It was nice, relaxing. He had to admit this dust ball did have its good points. Very few, but some none the less.

It was the noise outside the house that got his attention. Frowning, he looked over and could have sworn he saw a woman skulking around. But when he blinked, she was gone.

He rubbed his eyes and checked again. Nothing.

"I must be training too hard." He grumbled to himself. His stomach noisily agreed with him, and Vegeta trudged out of the Gravitron toward the house to get something to eat.

Once inside, he proceeded to raid the fridge. It didn't matter that Bulma had stocked it just yesterday. She could just as easily run down to the grocery store and buy some more tomorrow.

He dropped everything on the counter and proceeded to make himself a Vegeta surprise: Mustard, jelly, ham, peanut butter, chocolate, syrup, some sliced banana's, rice and chicken all stuffed between two slices of bread. Hey, if Kakkarot could eat it so could he. And besides, it tasted pretty good too.

Just as he was about to sit down to eat his snack, Bulma came trudging in. She didn't even notice him, and it was no surprise since he hadn't bothered to turn on the kitchen lights. She walked upstairs and he heard her door close. 

'I wonder where she went all night…she looked pretty tired…'

All of a sudden, a most evil idea popped into his head. Grinning, he slinked after her, being careful to close the bedroom door behind him. Unfortunately, he neglected to notice the scissors sitting on the floor and stepped on them, causing a small slicing noise to echo across the room. She was up instantly and lest his plan be spoiled he leapt into the bed behind her and put his hands over her eyes. She of course screamed and started to struggle, which Vegeta thought was the funniest thing in the world. Her just loved to hear women scream…heck, he loved to hear anyone scream. Especially when they were begging for his mercy, there lives in his hands as he strangled them slowly to death…

"Wow. Way to get your mind off track Vegeta." He muttered to himself grinning. 

But still, it had been fun. As he walked down the hall to his own room, he had no regrets about the evening. In fact, he was already planning new tortures for his helpless victim…

*******************

Sare pushed a lock of hair behind her head. Her tail swished angrily behind her and she crouched down into a fighting stance. 

Her opponent grinned. "You sure you can take me on girl?"

Sare grinned revealing a pair of sharp, nasty looking canines. "Bring it on big boy."

The hairy man leapt at her. She dodged easily and swung around her foot to connect with his belly. But before she could spin all the way around, the guy appeared behind her and grabbed her tail. She hissed through her teeth and raised her elbow, slamming it down onto his arm. The guy grunted but just squeezed harder, but Sare refused to give. She continued to jab him, over and over and over, until finally he shouted and let go. Snarling, she whirled around and stared him in the eye. He returned her gaze, and then leaning forward whispered something into her ear. 

Her eyes widened, and for a moment her hard gaze softened. And then abruptly the man wrapped a hand around her neck and began to squeeze. Gasping for air, Sare reached up to pry the fist off her. But it didn't work. Pink dots flashed before her eyes. She looked into the bushes and could have sworn she saw someone…someone familiar. And then he let her go, throwing her roughly to the ground.

She massaged her throat and stared at the man in front of her. He was grinning at her, insulting her and her pathetic abilities.

"You stupid bitch. Can't even fight properly. All those other guys you fought must've been real weaklings-"

The man was caught completely off guard as she rammed a fist into his face. He stumbled around a bit and fell to the ground, clutching his now broken jaw. She grinned at him again, canines glistening in the light.

"You wanted to play, big boy. Well, you've had your fun. Now it's my turn…"

"Sweet, Sweet Sare…"

Bulma awoke with a start. Her body was bathed in sweat and she felt so cold. That dream…it had been so…vivid.

Outside the window, dawn was just beginning to show its face over the horizon. There was the occasional flash of pale yellow on the horizon, then nothing. Bulma frowned. She should probably go back to sleep, but she wasn't tired anymore. Instead she hopped out of bed, and walking to her closet pulled on a baggy sweatshirt and jeans. Even though it was the middle of summer, it was still pretty cold out this early in morning, and she had to be careful.

She left the house and drove her car out to the mountains. The roads were empty that time of the day, so she was able to run through a few red lights without getting noticed by the cops. She finally arrived at her destination, a huge cliff overlooking the surrounding countryside.

She walked to the cliff's edge and sat down. Sighing, she tilted her head back and stared at the rising sun.

In that moment, Bulma's world was turned upside down. As she looked back on the event one day, she knew there was no way to describe it. It was like she had become aware of herself for the first time, not just in body, but in mind and spirit as well. She felt a power surging through her, as penetrating as the sun beams on her body. She was being lifted out of her body, floating in the air. Below her lay the entire the world, a tiny blue marble in a huge ring of stars. She was on top of the universe. For a moment in time, Bulma felt like God. 

But then a light formed in the tiny ring of stars where earth was. She frowned upon the light. It threatened to stop her power, her happiness. She tried to push it away, but it only got brighter. Covering her eyes she held out a hand and started to back away.

'No! Stay back!' She shouted in her mind.

"Sweet, Sweet Sare…you must do it…the fire.."

Violently, she returned to earth. It was a shock, coming back into her body. It felt weird, like it couldn't fit her right anymore. She pulled at her skin like she was trying to stretch it and adjust it, but of course she only succeeded in bruising herself.

She lifted a trembling hand to her face. She could just barely see a faint aura coming from it. A smile spread across her face, and tilting back her head she let out a long, chilling scream.

***************

Goku awoke with a start. Barely a hundred miles or so from his home he could sense a huge ki signal flaring. And then it disappeared almost instantly, like a candle getting snuffed out.

"There's no way that was anyone I know…Vegeta couldn't have gone Super Saiyan yet…but who was it then?" 

A slender hand reached up and tugged on his arm. "Mmm…Goku…waz wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't mean to wake you Chi-Chi-chan. Go back to sleep; I'm sure it was nothing."

"Uh." She grunted, and dropped back down onto the pillow.

Goku concentrated and tried to get another signal, but there was nothing out there. Shaking his head, he dismissed the information for now and was obliged to go back to sleep until breakfast. 

*******************

"Hello, woman. You're looking particularly ugly today."

Bulma ignored him and kept washing dishes. She still couldn't get over the exhilaration of her power rush that morning. While she wasn't nearly as strong as she had been scarcely two hours ago, she could still see the faint aura around her body. Another smile crept across her lips as she thought about it…but then it fell just as quickly. She couldn't remember. The more she tried the faster the memories of the event slipped from her. She just couldn't recall what had happened at all. And to her dismay, the glow that surrounded her was rapidly fading.

She wanted to cry. She felt like she'd just died, and in a sense she had. The wonderful feeling of peace and unity with her self was gone. She was back to being plain old Bulma, heir to Capsule Corp. and single for life. She couldn't help but choke back a sob as she ran a towel over a plate from the sink.

Vegeta's keen ears of course, heard her sniffling like a baby. He wondered what was wrong with her; his insult hadn't been that bad. Probably her boyfriend or something dumped her again…that would mark the third time this summer they'd split up. Why didn't they just break up and get it over with? He may not be the world's greatest expert on relationships, but it was obvious that there was no way the two would ever work out. Shaking his head he sipped his orange juice and looked up at her again.

It was in staring at her that he noticed something…different about her. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew he detected something coming from her, a power of some kind. Tilting his head, he tried to sense her power level.

'Her? With a power level? Ridiculous…she can barely fight much less have…a…power level?'

There was a steady pulse of ki waves entering his mind. He didn't believe it; refused to believe it. But it had to be true! Even though it wasn't very strong, he could feel it…and that worried him. A lot. 

Bulma walked to the table and sat down in front of her plate. She attacked it with zeal, shoveling food into her mouth faster than she could possibly swallow. And yet she was already onto her second plate, never slowing, just scooping food in…

Vegeta reached out a hand and grabbed her wrist. She looked up in surprise, their previous argument coming back to her. What did he want from her now?

"Alright. Quit lying to me. I know you've been training, and I probably shouldn't care, but who trained you? I find it quite miraculous that in the space of three days you've increased your power level so high. So who was it? Yumcha? Kakkarot? Some machine? Tell me."

She very calmly set her fork down, pulling his arm down with her. She looked up into his eyes, azure blue reflecting off his cold black ones. 

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? That's not possible!" 

"I said, I don't know. I went outside to watch the sunrise this morning and while I was out there this huge power surge overcame me. I don't know where it came from or what it is, but for the past few hours I've been on top of the world. Don't ask me to tell you anything else, because I don't know. And you'll just have to live with it."

He released her wrist and stared at her. A huge power surge? She didn't sound like she was lying, but he didn't know her well enough to detect whether or not she was lying; he'd just have to take her word for it. But that didn't stop his burning curiosity about the incident. Where had this power come from? Why didn't he get it? Not like he needed anymore power; he was the strongest, greatest being in the universe. But still…

"Where did it come from? I find it very suspicious that you just _happened_ to be there when it-"

"God damn it Vegeta, I just said I don't know! Why the hell do you care anyways? I don't question you every time you walk through the door, so don't even try that crap with me!"

"Well Well, aren't we being temperamental this morning?"

"You're the one who started it Vegeta!"

"Only because you won't tell me what really happened!"

"What the hell do you think- no, you know what forget it. You're just no worth it. I refuse to bother with you and your crap. I'm going to my lab."

Grabbing her plate, she got up and stomped off through the door and down the hall to her lab.

"Whatever. I'll deal with her later." Vegeta muttered to himself as he went outside. He had plenty of time to worry about her; right now he was gonna train.

He opened the door to the gravitron and stepped inside. Flicking on the light switch, he turned his gaze into the room…and saw Bulma leaning against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" He demanded.

"I want you to train me...I figure it'd be a waste to have all this power just sitting here doing nothing. So, I want you to make me better. And besides, it'll give you a chance to hit me, because I know that's exactly what you wanna do half the time."

He played the pros and cons of this in his mind. He's have to tone down a bit for her, not to mention the training he'd lose preparing for the androids…but it would give him a sparring partner, and she would probably fix the gravitron if it broke while they were both in there. Not to mention that yes, he would get to hit her.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Well then," Bulma said smirking. "Let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three is done

Chapter three is done! Woohoo! This chapter was originally gonna be spicy, but I changed my mind at the last minute. There might, I repeat MIGHT be a lemon somewhere in this story, or maybe not. It all depends on if I feel brave enough to write one ^_^. But enough about that. This ones a little longer than the others, and I might take a short break from this fic to work on some of my other ones…like MOOT. I want to continue it, but not enough reviews…three is not exactly a lot to convince me to do a chapter two. So, if any of you out there like Zelda as well as DBZ, please read the Magical Ocarina of Time for me! I'd really appreciate it! And now, on with the show! Er..story!

**********************

Vegeta crossed his arms. "You mean today? Right now? Aren't you going to at least change out of that outfit first?"

Bulma glanced down at her dress. It stopped at mid-thigh, not to mention the fact it was so tight. Maybe she should change…

"I'll be right back." She declared and ran outside and into the house.

Once in her room, she flipped through her closet trying to find an appropriate outfit for training. She would need something comfy, airy, and durable. Jeans? No, too hot for summer. Shorts? No, all she had were mini shorts. Capris? Grinning, she pulled out a pair of khaki capris and a dark green halter-top.

'Perfect.' She thought to herself as she changed. This would be great for her training; or at least it would be till she called up her designer in Paris and had her make an outfit for her.

"I'm ready!" Bulma said walking into the Gravitron. The very second she stepped in, every muscle in her body felt like a lead weight. Gasping, she fell to her knees as the heavy gravity overcame her. 

"I..I can't move." She mumbled. Her words came out clumsy and slurred, like the gravity was pushing her voice down as well. Vegeta floated over to her and laugh.

"Ha! This is nothing! If you can't stand the gravity when its this low you'll never be able to train with me."

"I…please. Turn it off. Computer…gravitron off."

"Right away Bulma-san."

The pressure on her body was gone. She clambered up, using the wall for support when she finally got to her feet. She didn't dare look at Vegeta, but she couldn't help it when his boots appeared right in front of her. She slowly lifted her head and saw he was floating an inch or so off the ground so they could be eye to eye.

"I can do this. That was just a mean trick Vegeta." She declared.

"I'm not holding back for some silly girl. If you want to train with me, you'll just have to keep up with my pace."

"What do you mean keep up with your pace? You've been doing this your whole life, I've been doing this what, ten minutes? Five? Get a life Vegeta, there's no way I'll be that good in one day."

He nodded. "Okay, I'll slow down for you…under one condition."

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "What's the condition?"

"You've got to train at least five hours a day."

"What? Are you insane? I'm part of a major corporation, I don't have the time for that!" 

"You're the one who wants to learn, not me. I don't care what you do, it's not my problem."

Bulma considered for a moment. Five hours…she could lose a lot of work in that time. But then again, it would be a shame for all this power that she had to go to waste...

"Fine." She groaned. 

"Good. Now, for your first lesson, hit me."

"What?"

"I said hit me. As hard as you can."

"…"

"Well, what are you waiting for hit-"

*wham!*

Vegeta took a single step back as she slammed a fist into his chest. It hadn't really hurt, but it stung like hell. She must be stronger than he thought.

"Not bad…you're not such a weakling after all." He mumbled as he rubbed his chest.

"Told you." She said smirking. The next moment she was laying on the ground on the other side of the room, dots exploding in front of her eyes.

"Never let your guard down." Vegeta crossed his arms and floated over to her. "Otherwise you'll get your ass kicked every time."

"You could stand to listen to your own good advice Vegeta." She muttered under her breath.

"I HEARD that woman." He snarled. She just smirked and stood, dusting herself off. She just loved to ruffle his feathers. Although she'd probably have to be nicer to him, otherwise he'd never train her. 

"Well it's true! If you'd just stop being such a jerk and letting your ego get in the way every time you fight someone you wouldn't get beat up so much. For example, in the battle with Goku if you'd just crushed him when you had the chance instead of wasting time with that stupid speech you'd have-"

"Enough! I don't need you criticizing me! And what do you know anyways?"

"More than you, apparently."

"That's it. Get out." 

"It's my gravitron. I have just as much-"

"NOW."

Bulma scampered out and ran inside her house. Collapsing on the couch, she coughed and grabbed the remote. Fine, he could be that way if he wanted. She didn't need him to help her. After all, there were still all the others to ask!

*******************

"No way!" Yumcha said glaring at his ex. 

  
"But I need someone to train me! I can't do it by myself, I haven't done karate since fifth grade!"

"Forget it, you didn't need me a little while ago so why the hell should I help you?"

"You know what, you're right Yumcha, I don't need your help. I'll just ask someone else to help me, that's all!"

Kuririn shook his head. "I'm sorry Bulma, but I can't help you. I've got to train for the androids, and you already know I'm not nearly as strong as the other guys. I've got to get ready and I can't have anyone holding me back. I hope you understand."

Bulma sighed and smiled. "Yeah, I kinda knew you'd say what. It's all right though. I know you need to prepare."

Turning, she walked back toward her aircar. 

"Hey, Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"Good Luck."

She smiled. "Thanks Kuririn."

She got the same answer from all the other Z senshi. The only one she hadn't asked were Goku and Piccolo, they played far too rough for her tastes. But she had to train! Her body demanded it! 

"I have no choice...I'll just have to tolerate Vegeta."

**************

"I knew you'd be back." Vegeta chuckled.

"Look, don't give me a hard time about this Vegeta. No one else will train me except for you."

"I knew it. They're far too busy training for the androids. Now that you mention it, that's what I should be doing too..."

"Come on, be serious! Please? I'll even cook using the directions in the book from now on…"

"Hmph. There's no book in this world that could make _you_ a better cook. But I'll give you a second chance anyway."

"Gee, thanks for your courtesy Veggie-chan." 

"Hmph. Anyways, we'll begin with the basics. Punching, kicking, etc. After you've mastered those, we'll move onto flight, basic ki moves, concentration, strategy and all that sort of thing. And after that…well, we'll just have to see won't we?"

"Sounds good to me…although this would probably be a good time to mention I did gymnastics and karate when I was younger so I'm not a complete newbie… I just haven't fought in a long time."

Vegeta smirked and crossed his arms. "Excellent. Well then, that'll make this that much easier, won't it? Now let's start."

And so, Bulma spent the next five hours in the gravitron. Vegeta kept the gravity down to 3, figuring she could work her way up to the hundreds by the time he had to go fight the androids. Actually she did very well for her first time training. While the whole time the mostly practiced attacking and blocking, she did manage to get in a hit or two when his guard was down and do some minor damage. It was incredible really, her increase in power. He'd never seen anything like it before, not even when Kakkarot went to Namek and beat the ginyu force and Frieza single-handedly. This was completely different, and deserved attention.

Bulma on the other hand was worn out, physically as well as mentally. She couldn't believe the stress training had put on her body. How did Vegeta do it? She was interrupted from her thoughts when Vegeta and phased in out of nowhere, smacking her in the cheek and causing her to stumble. He laughed and drew back his arm as though to punch her, but instead shot out his left foot and nailed her in the side. Her knees buckled and she fell hard to the floor, clutching her side and coughing. She'd had the wind knocked out of her by the blow, and thankfully Vegeta gave her a moment's rest. But only a moment.

Before she could fully recover, He picked her up by the collar and tossed her gently across the room. She hit the opposite wall with a thud and fell to the ground, barely conscious. She knew Vegeta didn't mean to be rough, but he did get a bit carried away in battle. He landed in front of her and scowled at her, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well, giving up? I wouldn't blame you if you did. You're not suited for this sort of things anyways. Too much pampering has spoiled you you know-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as she shot out her leg and tripped him. He fell to the floor gracefully, doing a half cartwheel and landing on his feet once again. He smirked in approval. She'd actually surprised him! Very good for a first try.

"Congratulations, you actually hit me. I suppose that's good enough for today…wouldn't want to tire you out, would we little warrior." (hope you don't mind Arishia-chan, but that nickname fits Bulma so perfectly!)

She clumsily stood up and leaned against the wall. Wearily, she groaned and collapsed right onto Vegeta, who instinctively shot out his arms to catch her. She had passed out from fatigue, the hours of sparring taking their toll. It would be best to get her to bed so she could rest up for tomorrow…he had no intention of going easy on her just because she had fainted.

He hoisted her legs up over the crook of his arm and cradled her. He couldn't help but admire her a little. She had a lot of spirit, even for a human. Not to mention the fact that she was gorgeous, and for once he wasn't the least bit startled to think that. He was a guy after all, and he as much right to appreciate the opposite sex as any other male in the universe…well, except for piccolo. Actually, no one was quite sure _what _he was, but it was assumed he was male, and that was what everyone referred to him as.

So, that thought in mind he bought her to her bedroom and dropped her rather unkindly on the bed. He didn't give a damn if she was comfy or not; it was her own fault for not giving up sooner. Tossing the covers on her he walked out of the room slamming the door behind him. 

**************

Unbeknownst to Vegeta, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs were watching the whole thing from the security cameras placed in every room of the house. 

"Oh dear, I hope he didn't hurt our little girl too much!" Mrs. Briefs said worriedly. She didn't think she liked the idea of this training; Bulma had told her about it just before she'd left to try and get some help from the other Z senshi.

"Oh, she'll be fine hon. You just watch; those two will get together yet."

Mrs. Briefs wrinkled her nose and sighed. "I hope you're right dear…I hope you're right."

****************

Sare moved stealthily through the woods, keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen. Her tail lashed behind her, thumping dully against the tree trunks. She was slightly annoyed at how things had been going for her lately from the fall of the Empire to the lack of food to hunt. She knew things had to change around here quickly if she was still going to go through with her plan to save the Saiyan race. 

The smell of blood flowed into her nostrils and her stomach growled angrily, knowing food was about. She crept toward the smell, all senses on the alert for anything else that might be trying to take her prey. As she approached the scent got stronger and she could almost taste the meat of some animal in her throat, the blood dribbling down her chin as she lapped it up off the forest floor.

When she reached the spot where it was, she froze. It was a little girl, no older that nine or ten, bleeding to death on the spot. Sare knelt down next to the girl and stared at her with cold eyes.

"Please…kill…me." The girl moaned. As she spoke she choked and more blood poured out of her mouth. Sare grabbed the girls hand and her gaze softened, her heart going out to this suffering soul.

"What happened?" She asked gently.

"I was…*keff*…raped." The girl said slowly, and coughed a little. Sare squeezed her hand harder and stared out into the woods, sensing something lurking just out of her range of vision. When nothing happened she looked back down at the girl but kept her ears tuned toward the source of the noise.

"By who?" 

"I…I don't know. Three men…they…I…oh god!" The girl screamed and her body spasmed. Sare dropped her and backed up as the girl did her death throes, her back arching once, twice, and then became still. 

Sare approached her cautiously, leaning next to her again. She was a lovely little girl, with light brown hair and an almost cheerful face. It was no wonder the rapists had picked her as a target; she was probably the weakest person in her village. 

"Ah well. Death is death, no matter who delivers it. She would have been killed eventually, if not by me in battle than by some other soul who couldn't stand weakness in their presence. But now I am hungry, and I shan't let this meal go to waste."

She proceeded to eat the girl's body raw, tearing out chunks of flesh and chewing on them slowly, savoring the flavor. While she ate she started a fire and began to smoke some of the meat, mainly the girl's arms and legs. She'd save the smoked meat to eat later in case she couldn't find something to kill when she got hungry again.

Done with her meal, she licked the last of the blood off the bones and tossed the carcass aside, not bothering with the traditional burial ceremony for a dead saiyan. This low-class wench wasn't worth it at all. Satisfied with her work that day she got up and left the spot, the smell of blood and death lingering around her.

Behind her someone walked out of the bushes and into the clearing she'd just been in. Grinning to himself he leaned down and ran his fingers across the ground, hot sticky blood covering the tips. He licked in off and relished the taste, then turned and looked in the direction she'd left in.

"I'll find you my dear…my little Sare..."

******************** 

Bulma groaned and rubbed her head. God, what time was it? She licked her lips till they were moist and closed her eyes again. The dream had been even stranger than the one the night before, and more graphic too. She could still see the girls pained face, feel the throbbing of the dying pulse, taste her coppery blood in her mouth…

Alarmed, she ran to her bathroom and checked her mouth. There was no blood of course, but she could still taste it at the back of her throat. Grabbing her toothbrush she scrubbed furiously until the flavor was gone and leaned against the sink. Did these dreams have something to do with her new powers? It had to be. She'd never had anything like this happen to her before.

She trudged downstairs and plopped down at the kitchen table. Thankfully her mother had made breakfast that morning because she didn't have the energy to do it. Wait…this wasn't breakfast. This was dinner food!

"Mom, what time is it?!" 

"Hm? Oh, it's around eight or so dear. You slept the whole day, and your father and I didn't have the heart to wake you. You poor thing! You must be tired after how busy you've been. You really should take a vacation sweetie. To Cancun maybe? You know, your father and I went there for our honeymoon, and the hotel we stayed at was just darling-"

"Thanks mom, but I can do alright. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Mrs. Briefs bit her lip. "Well, if you're sure…"

Vegeta chose that exact moment to walk into the room. He plopped down at the table and started eating quietly, ignoring everyone else. 

"You sleep too much. You missed training." Vegeta said without looking up.

"I wasn't feeling good. What's it to you if I miss a day or two anyway? It's me who's going to lose out not you, so don't get on my case about it."

"You're right. It's not my loss." He said shrugging. 

"Good…now that we have that cleared up…I'm going to my lab."

"But Bulma dear, you hardly touched your dinner!" Mrs. Briefs called after her.

"Oh don't worry about that…I'm sure the human vacuum cleaner will take care of that."

Vegeta completely missed the joke and continued eating, oblivious to the giggles that erupted at his expense.

******************

The hours ticked by on her wall clock. God, she was starving. But she had to finish this presentation before Thursday for her meeting with the stockholders damnit!

She slumped in her chair and closed her eyes. Wiping the sweat off her forehead she reached down and unbuttoned her vest, tossing it to the floor and examining her torn gi. She hadn't even bothered to change when she woke up, and these were comfy anyway. She'd just shower in the morning and find something else to wear.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. It was freezing in here! She reached down for her vest and felt nothing, no cloth, no rough patches, nothing. Raising an eyebrow, she looked around didn't see it.

She turned abruptly and saw Vegeta standing there right in the middle of the room. He seemed startled that she had seen him. He walked up to her and dropped something on the table, tapping them impatiently.

"I went out and found you a gi, because knowing you you'll never get around to doing it. It's just like mine, but it's gray. 

"Oh? Why gray?"

"Because you look better in gray than in blue or black. Although they would hide all those bruises you have."

Bulma blushed and pushed a lock of hair behind her head. He'd actually gone out and bought her something? How sweet! She could leap up and hug him…hell, why not? You only live once right?

She got up and leaning over brushed her lips against his. It wasn't anything personal really; she was just too distracted to care where she kissed him.

She pulled away and admired the gi. The fabric felt heavenly, and she could tell at a glance that it would fit her curves rather nicely. Vegeta really did have an excellent fashion sense.

She turned to thank him once again, but he was already gone. She looked at the open lab door and smiled slightly. She must have scared him off with her excessive happiness. Chuckling to herself she brushed her hair behind her ears again and got back to work on her project. She had plenty of time to try it on later. Now, she must get back to work!

*********************

Vegeta breathed evenly as he slept his face strangely peaceful. His usually nightmare plagued dreams were calm and pleasing, ranging from killing Kakkarot to capturing to various things that had happened to him during the past few days. But at random points in his dream the whole thing would go blank and all he could see was Bulma kissing him…it had been innocent to her, but it had stirred an emotion inside him…what the hell was wrong with him? His mind even dared to try and take it beyond a kiss, but he wouldn't allow it. He dredged up various memories from his subconscious and put those into his mind instead, happy to be rid of her for the time being. But still he could see her in his mind, laughing and yelling and being so damn sexy…his peaceful expression vanished as he wrinkled his brow and grumbled something in saiya-jinn in his sleep.

"Damn onna…"


	4. Chapter 4

*keffs* Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up…I've been really busy with some projects for school, not to mention the fact my father once again decided to screw around with the some of the computer's settings, leaving us without the internet fo

*keffs* Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up…I've been really busy with some projects for school, not to mention the fact my father once again decided to screw around with the some of the computer's settings, leaving us without the internet for a week. Not only that, but I wasn't really inspired for this one…it was a pain in the butt to type, but it had to be done. Actually, as I got later into the story I was a bit more eager to write. It came out pretty good, considering I wasn't really too inspired with the events for this story…

The training had been going very well. For the past six weeks Bulma had pushed herself to her physical limits and beyond as she began to harness her unique powers. Thanks to Vegeta, she was easily reaching new levels of strength every day, and thanks to her power she was already beginning to master some techniques such as Big Bang attack and Final Flash. It was obvious she was skilled, and her karate experience as a child helped greatly with her hand-to-hand combat.

It was all fine until one unfortunate afternoon, when the temperatures were high and a certain genius's temper flared up with them.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Bulma screamed at Vegeta as she dodged an incoming ki blast from the prince. He laughed and skipped nimbly around the room as he avoided a series of incoming rapid-fire blasts.

She screamed in frustration and placed her right hand palm-out in the air. Growling she raised her left hand to touch the back of her right and called out.

"BIG BANG….ATTACK!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and leapt into the air to dodge the blast. Damnit! How had she gotten so fast? He had to be more careful around her. Rushing forward, he reared his right arm prepared to give her a punch to her right cheek. It was when she stumbled across the room and fell to the ground that Bulma got angry. Very angry. Something inside her began to burn, and for a brief moment Bulma got a glimpse of what she was capable of, something she hadn't seen since that one day on the cliff. She stood up and narrowing her eyes got into a fighting stance. She wouldn't lose, she couldn't!

Vegeta got into a stance of his own and returned her steady gaze. The whole room was silent for a moment. Even the birds outside had stopped their cheerful chirping as though they knew something serious was happening inside the dome.

Vegeta rocked back and forth on his heels, a cat ready to pounce. But Bulma wasn't stupid, and had no intention of giving him the chance.

They both leapt from the floor at the same time, meeting in midair and locking arms in a show of brute strength. Both grunted and powered up a little, the air around them crackling with energy. 

****************

At Kame house almost 500 miles away, Kuririn and Master Roshi looked up from their little training session to see the faint dome of energy on the horizon.

******************

Goku and Gohan, having a little father-son moment fishing together surfaced and watched the sky, feeling but not seeing the enormous power. Gohan looked at his father, and his father looked back. Nodding, the two climbed from the water and took into the air.

*******************

Vegeta was so shocked he actually let his guard down for a moment. Bulma used this second to kick him quickly in the gut, sending him flying. He hit the gravitron wall with a thud, and shaking his head he stood up and clutched his side. What was going on? She'd never hit him this hard before, or with such violence. Something was happening within her…and he was about to witness it first hand.

Bulma gasped and arched her back as even more energy began to crackle around her. She started going into convulsions as her body was overcome with power. She let out an agonized scream, which was drowned out by the noise of the energy. Vegeta started to back toward the door. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew this place couldn't take it. It had been bad enough being blown up by this thing the first time, and he sure as hell wasn't going to stay around for a second.

Everything happened in a second. Bulma stopped convulsing and her body was still her eyes began to glow, flashing a dark shade of blue. Her hair turned to a sky-blue color and began to float in loose strand around her head, and at her back something even more fascinating was happening. For just above her butt, right at the end of her tailbone, something was growing. Something long and brown and fuzzy.

It was a tail.

Vegeta didn't have time to ponder why she was growing a tail or why her power level was flying of the charts. Actually, he barely had time to do anything before beams began to shoot from the floating energy ball that was Bulma and he and the rest of the gravitron was consumed by a blinding light.

**************

Goku and Gohan floated tentatively in the air over the city. They felt the enormous power and saw the blast that had accompanied it a few moments later. Goku frowned. Something was amiss in the city, and he had a sneaking suspicion is was from Capsule Corp. 

"Gohan, you stay here." 

"What? But dad, I want to go and help you-"

"No Gohan, it might be dangerous. Go back to the house and I'll be back a little later."

"But-"

"Go!"

Gohan sighed, admitting defeat. With one last look over his shoulder he turned and flew in the opposite direction.

Nodding slightly, Goku flew towards capsule corp. He landed to see an astonishing site.

The entire capsule corp. grounds looked like a bomb had hit. No, not even a bomb could do this much damage to a place like capsule corp.

The Gravitron was gone, for one thing. Nothing to even show it had been there, save the dead grass where the dome had blocked the sunlight on the ground. Windows all over the building had been shattered glass fragments all over the yard. The front of the building itself was scorched a dark brown, as was most of the area of the lawn. The trees, a large section of the fence…gone as if they had never existed. He landed on the ground to try and get a better idea of the damage and to make sure everyone was ok.

It was then he noticed the body. It was a wonder he hadn't seen it from the air; it was there as plain as day.

Most of Vegeta's front had been badly burned. All over his body were deep cuts and scrapes, and his arm was twisted at a funny angle. Alarmed, Goku ran over and checked for a pulse.

He was still alive, thank god but just barely. What the hell had happened here? Goku hefted the saiyan prince into his arms and was about to walk inside when he saw a delicate figure curled up over by the bushes. Raising an eyebrow he walked over and leaned down to inspect this new find, and much to his surprise he saw it was Bulma.

She was curled with her knees up to her chest shaking. Her eyes were opened wide, making her look like she had gone insane. She twitched a little and looked up at the shadow that had covered her.

"Go…Goku?"

She turned her twitching head back toward the ground and tears began to stream down her face.

"Goku-saa…I'm scared."

"Bulma...wait, just stay here. I'll take Vegeta down to the infirmary, then I'll be right back."

He waited for a response, but she didn't answer. Sighing, he stood up and carried Vegeta to the capsule corp. infirmary.

Much to his relief, Dr. Briefs had come up from his lab the moment he had heard the blast. He helped Goku lower Vegeta into the bed and strap him in. Dr. Briefs assured him Vegeta would be just fine, and Goku went back to get Bulma.

He found her sitting with her back against a section of the fence, rocking back and forth slowly. He helped her up and gave her hand a squeeze, assuring her everything would be fine. He didn't notice the strange color of her eyes or the frizzy tail swishing in the air behind her.

"Dear god Bulma, what happened to you? And what did you do to your hair? Did the blast do that?"

Bulma looked a little dazed as she looked around the infirmary. Where was she? Oh wait, this was her home. She lived here. A little voice in the back of her head laughed.

__

You're in a whole different league than these bumbling idiots. You? Live here? I think not.

Bulma ignored the voice and ran a hand through her hair. She pulled a strand to her face and stared at it.

"It's almost white." She mumbled to herself. And then she saw something moving out of the corner of her eye. On instinct she whirled to face it, giving both Goku and her father a view of her new appendage.

"A tail!" Goku gasped.

"A tail? What? Where?" Bulma looked around and realized he was pointing to her behind. She looked down at it and saw the large furry object, swishing lazily in the air.

"But that's…Bulma, you're not saiyan! Are you?"

Bulma came to her senses. Whirling back around, she glared at him. "Of course not Baka! I would have known that I was a saiyan a long time ago! But I don't know where the tail came from though…"

"Hm….most peculiar." Dr. Briefs said walking up to her. Grabbing the tail he gave it a gentle squeeze and Bulma let out a yelp.

"Hey dad, that hurt!" She yelled, snatching it from him and rubbing the sore spot.

"I'm sorry dear, just checking to see if it was real. But do tell me, exactly what were the conditions of that explosion out there? It must have something to do with this transformation."

Bulma nodded. "Yes well, I was training with Vegeta and-"

"You and Vegeta were training? But you can't fight Bulma! Can you?" Goku said looking surprised.

"What, of course I can…oh wait, you didn't know. Let me explain it to you from the beginning."

Bulma told him the whole story, from the day she'd gotten her power up to the events of that afternoon. When she reached the part about that day, Dr. Briefs scribbled some notes down on a piece of paper he'd gotten off his desk. When she was done both her father and Goku were speechless.

"So guys, what do you think? What's going on?"

"Well dear, if you ask me, I think when you powered up like that your body couldn't handle it and you had to expel it in some form so…"

"You went super saiyan." Goku said blankly.

Both Dr. Briefs and Bulma turned to him. "What?"

"The power. The huge explosion. The feeling. You went super saiyan, and that's all there is to it. I don't know how, but you did."

"Me a super saiyan? But I…no…that can't be! I'm human, I know I am! Right dad?"

The doctor nodded. "It's true Goku. She's 100% human."

"Then whatever gave you those powers must have been saiyan. Otherwise I don't know how any of this is possible."

Wow. Me, A saiyan? Bulma though to herself as she stared down at her swishing tail.

"Hey wait a minute, what happened to Vegeta?" Bulma said raising an eyebrow.

Dr. Briefs shook his head and motioned to a bed on the other side of the room. "Poor boy's hurt pretty badly. Even with his healing abilities I'd say it'll take him days, weeks even, to fully recover."

Bulma walked over and stared at him. He was hooked up to the respirator, his breath coming in shallow gasps. Various wires pumping fluids were hooked up into his body, and she could tell by the bloodstained bandages that he was really hurt.

Clutching at the fabric of her gi, she turned to look at her father. 

"And did I do this to him?"

He nodded and frowned. "When you went "super saiyan", you must have caught him in the energy blast as well. I'd say was blown clean through the wall and landed on the other side of the yard. As for how he broke his arm, I suppose he was either trying to flip up after getting hit or he was unconscious and twisted it when he fell on the ground. Either way, it's not looking good."

"Oh my god…veggie-chan…" Bulma clamped a hand to her mouth in horror and stared at the figure on the bed. She'd never forgive herself for this, and she doubted he would either.

*******************

Vegeta flew across the yard and slammed into the tree about twenty or so feet away. A shock wave from the blast hurled into the spot a second later, obliterating the tree and everything around it. Vegeta was thrown back again, wondering how the hell he was still alive. As he landed he instinctively shot out an arm to catch himself, only to have his body twirled around by the shock wave, twisting his arm in the socket. He opened his mouth to cry out, but before he could a stray piece of wall from the gravitron whacked him in the head. He slumped to the ground unconscious and didn't remember a thing afterwards. 

He woke up a little while later feeling dazed; all around him were various equipment and beeping computers. A little off to his left, he was sure he could see figures moving around, mumbling things and scribbling on a piece of paper. 

"He…hello?" He croaked. His voice was dry and scratchy from haven't being used for so long, and it hurt terribly to talk.

The people looked over at him and dashed to the bedside. A woman poked at him with a long rod and frowned. 

"You're alive." She said simply. Another person leaned over to the woman and whispered to her.

" Shamae, this is perfect! If she's still alive after all that, she must be one of the strongest saiyans alive! Imagine what we could do with a weapon as durable as this!"

Shamae crossed her arms over her chest and deepened her frown. "I know, but think about it cougre…if she really _is_ all that powerful, what happens when the danger is gone? We have an all-powerful saiyan girl rampaging around the planet; if you ask me, it's not worth the risk."

Cougre nodded. "I agree with you to an extent Shamae-san, but obedience won't be a problem. All we have to do is adjust the settings in her chip and she'll be the lap dog she was created to be."

"What? What are you people talking about? Stop it, leave me alone!" Vegeta said frantically. It was at that point that he realized his voice wasn't hoarse; it was high and feminine. He was a man trapped in a girl's body.

"No wait, don't! I don't want to be changed! Please stop!"

"Hmph. Babblings of a prototype. Just shutup and sit still…it'll all be over in a few hours."

He leaned over and lifted an arm to reveal a nasty looking forked tool. Vegeta let out a yelp and strained to get up, but he had been strapped into the bed. Had to get out, had to get out…

The man pressed the tool against Vegeta's forehead and pressed a button on the side. The forks dug painfully into his skull as they began to bore their way through bone, toward his brain. He struggled some more, knowing it was futile.

Wait…yes! His arm! It was free! Smirking, he shot up a hand and began to strangle the life out of Doctor Cougre. 

*********************

Bulma sat next to the bed and stared sorrowfully at Vegeta. He was sweating profusely, his body twitching and turning over and over in the bed. Occasionally he muttered some pleas in his sleep and lay still for a moment, only to start moving again.

He must be having a nightmare. She thought sadly to herself as she wiped a wet cloth on his head. He'd been in a coma for almost a week; her father said he should wake up any day now, and she fully intended to be there to apologize when he did. The poor guy…she hadn't intended for any of this to happen. 

All of a sudden his hand shot up and clamped around her neck. She yelped and started gagging; she hadn't been expecting it at all. She tugged on his fingers, struggling to pry them open, but he was too strong. She wasn't able to control her Super Saiyan ability well enough to conjure it up again, and that meant she was in trouble.

"Vegeta…let…GO." She gasped. 

He pulled her face down to his and opened his eyes. For a moment he could still see Cougre, but as his vision cleared he realized who it really was. 

"Bulma." He released her neck and leaning back began to massage his forehead.

Gasping for air she reached up a hand and rubbed her neck, where red marks had appeared from where his fingers dug into her flesh. "What the hell is wrong with you? What was that for?"

"Sorry."

"Sorry? You nearly killed me, and all you can say is sorry? That must have been one of a dream Vegeta, otherwise I'd say you've gone fairly insane." 

"It…was a dream?" But it had seemed so real! Thought Vegeta. Who were those two people? And why was he a girl? This was so confusing. 

"How long have I been out?"

"Uuuum…since Monday. I'd say it's been about six or seven days…I wasn't really keeping track."

"Six days? God…" He rubbed his head some more and propped himself on his elbows. It stung like hell, but he could manage.

"I'm really sorry Vegeta. I had no idea that would happen! If it weren't for me…Look, I'm really sorry and if you hate me fine. But could you please train me just a little bit longer? As you can see, I still need to get handle on my powers, especially since I went Super Saiyan-"

She stopped abruptly and turned her head to stare at the floor.

"You did what? Went super saiyan? You've got to be kidding me."

Bulma ignored him and pretended to count the tiles in the floor. 

"But how? It's not possible damnit! _I'M_ the royal one, and _I_ should have the ability! Not that 3rd class baka Kakkarot, and especially not you a mere human! Pheh!"

He spat on the ground to emphasize his point. Bulma looked over her shoulder to glare at him.

"Hate to disappoint you your highness, but you're not on Vegeta-sei anymore. And as long as you're here you'll just have to get used to the fact that yes, there are people who are better than you, and yes there always will be. That's no reason to throw a complete hissyfit every time someone does something great."

"I wouldn't even be here if you foolish humans would stop getting in my way every five minutes! I don't want anything to do with you people, so why don't you just leave me the hell alone?"

Bulma threw down the sponge and sneered at him. "Fine Vegeta. We'll leave you alone. But I hope that when you're 205 or however old you saiyans live to be, you realize what a miserable life you had and what an asshole you were you stupid bastard!" 

She stormed out of the room, muttering curses about him under her breath.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and flipped over in bed. He came face-to-face with a mirror that had been tacked up to the wall, and being slightly vain he gaped at his reflection.

His face was pale and pasty looking from loss of blood. His hair was a bit mussed, not really noticeable to any normal person, but Vegeta took great pride in how he looked and this would never do. He reached up to smooth back some of the more unruly spikes and at the same time ran a thumb along his chin, which had grown bristly from being unshaven for a week. He humphed at his reflection and leaned back into his pillow. 

"I need to shave." He decided, and stared up at the ceiling.

****************

"That jerk! That pompous ass! That bastard! If only I was strong enough I'd clean his clock good…"

She rubbed the surface of the sink furiously with the cleaning cloth. It was her turn to clean the kitchen, and if there was one thing she hated more than Vegeta it was her kitchen. Grease, food stains, pots and pans…oh if only the bots were working!

"He really need to get off that high horse of his…probably makes the Empire State building look like a porta potty." 

She mumbled to herself and kept scrubbing. After a moment though, she stopped and tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"Although you gotta admit the poor guys been through a lot of crap in his life…I suppose even he deserves to be happy…even if he ends up pissing off everyone around him when he is." She sighed and shrugged.

"Oh well. At least he's cute. Otherwise I wouldn't give a jerk like him the time of day." Smiling to herself, she resumed her cleaning a little more cheerfully. 


	5. Chapter 5

Whew, chapter 5 is finally done

Whew, chapter 5 is finally done! I wish I'd gotten it done sooner, but I've had a lot to keep me busy with graduation coming up…lol, there was never this much stress for the 8th graders in my old school. Anyways, this chapter didn't come out half badly. Chapter 6 might not be out for a week or so, since I have to write a fic for someone else and change my webpage layout…plus the inspiration fairy hasn't paid me a visit in a while, so I'm feeling a bit mentally drained for fic writing nowadays. I'm sure I'll get with it eventually, but until then I'll have to keep turning out crap…*sighs* BTW, read B-chan's new fic Dirty Dancing. It's the sequel to Claimed, and IMHO, it's even better than the first! I love that fic! *squeals with girlish delight*

"So dad, what happened?" Gohan asked as his father walked in through the door. "What was that power we felt?"

Goku smiled at his son and ruffled his hair a little. "Don't worry about it Gohan. It was just Vegeta showing off again."

"Oh. Um…ok." He didn't really believe his father, but he knew his dad must have a good reason for not telling the truth, so he didn't bring it up again.

" Mom's cooking the fish we caught for dinner. She's marinating it in that new Emeril sauce she got…it's gonna be really good!"

"Is she now? Well, that's just great! Why don't we go get washed up for dinner, and you tell your mother that I'm home. I know she hates it when I fly off like that."

"Kay!" Forgetting the earlier incident, he skipped merrily off to find his mother and tell her father was home.

Goku shook his head at his son and smiled. He was turning out to be a fine boy it was true. Even despite his mother's watchful eye Gohan would become a great fighter some day.

Yawning, he looked up at the wall clock. Even though it was still early, he was a bit tired. Bulma going super saiyan, Vegeta in a coma…way too much for his brain to handle before dinnertime. He decided that after he took a bath he would take a quick nap before dinner.

After his bath, he felt incredibly refreshed. No longer sleepy, he went into his room to get some clothes and saw his wife sitting on the bed. Her face flushed when she realized he was naked, but quickly recovered and turned to one of slight annoyance. She crossed her arms and watched him as he walked over to the closet and grabbed a gi to put on. 

"Goku-saa, where were you all day? Gohan said you flew off to capsule corp for something, and then when you came back you said nothing happened! Not to mention you spiriting off Gohan to go fishing. What about his studies? He's behind in his work now! Honestly, what am I going to do with you to? I mean really, I-"

He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead. She blushed at the action and looked up into his eyes. Oh, what was the use? It was impossible to stay mad at Goku for too long. 

"Aw, come on Chi-Chi! Gohan will be fine if he misses a few days of work. It's not like he's stupid or anything, and normal children do just fine without studying 24/7. 

"But I don't WANT Gohan to be a normal child. He's going to be the BEST child in the whole world."

Goku sighed. "If you say so Chi-Chi-chan. I suppose you know best."

"Of course I know best! I'm his mother! Now hurry and get dressed so we can eat dinner!"

With that she got up and marched out of the room. Goku rolled his eyes a little and smiled lovingly at the space his wife had just occupied. He adored Chi-Chi, he really did, but sometimes she was so difficult to talk to. Not that he was much better of course, but when people think about others they rarely take time to look at themselves. So he finished tying the belt to his Gi and sat down to dinner with his family.

*****************

It had been nearly a week since the Capsule Corp. Incident. Goku had advised his friends to stay away from the place for a while; there'd been an accident and Bulma was very busy cleaning up the mess.

This was in part true. Since the accident she'd been busy planting new trees in the lawn, replacing the fence, and working with her father to make a new Gravitron. He'd stopped by to check and see if there was anything he could do to help and see if Vegeta was OK, but she'd shooed him away claming to be busy. It was obvious she was worried about him; Goku could tell that by the harried expression she wore whenever someone mentioned his name. 

He went back again on the following Saturday, and much to his surprise Vegeta was in the gravitron busily training. He knocked politely on the door, wanting to see if he would answer. When none came, Goku shrugged and simply teleported inside. 

"GOD DAMN IT KAKKAROT, DON'T DO THAT! YOU SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH!" Vegeta balled up his fists and glared at his rival as Goku stared innocently at him. 

"Aw gee, I'm sorry Vegeta! I didn't mean to, but you weren't answering the door so I just let myself in. Say, when did you wake up? Shouldn't you be resting?"

Vegeta turned and stomped toward the other side of the room. He leapt easily into the air and began a series of complicated flips and punches, one of his many training techniques. He glared at Goku out of the corner of his eye and snarled.

"You're just as bad as that woman, always bossing me around and telling me what to do. I'm fine damnit, and I don't need you or her to tell me to freakin rest. Now if all you came here to do was to bother me about that little incident a few days ago, well then I bid you adieu. Oh, and to answer your other question I woke up yesterday afternoon."

Goku blinked. "Oh."

There was a pause for a moment. Then Goku resumed his cheerful demeanor and rested a hand sheepishly behind his head. 

"Oi, sorry Vegeta! I didn't mean to upset you. Say, why don't we go out for lunch today? We can bring both our families-" 

Goku clamped a hand to his mouth and stared nervously at the prince. He hadn't meant to let that slip. If Vegeta found out Trunks' secret, who knew what would happen?

"What was that Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked frowning. He paused briefly and floated in mid-air, awaiting an answer.

"I er…I said I can invite my family, and you can ask Bulma! She must get tired cooking lunch everyday, and it'd be a nice chance for her and Chi-Chi to catch up on things! Come on, it'll be fun!"

Vegeta sighed. True, he was pretty hungry, and he'd do just about anything to avoid eating Bulma's cooking…even if he did have to put up with that hellcat Goku called a wife. Sighing with defeat he nodded. "Hai Kakkarot…I'll go."

"Yay! I'll go tell Chi-Chi-chan and you go ask Bulma! Let's meet at my house around say…noon?"

Vegeta waved his hand. "Whatever Kakkarot…it doesn't matter to me." 

"K. Bye vegeta!"

Flashing the prince a peace sign, Goku phased out and disappeared.

"Oi…what have I gotten myself into…"

***********************

"A picnic? At Son-kun's house? Sure, I'd love to!" Bulma clapped her hands. "For once I don't have to cook!"

Thank God. Vegeta thought to himself.

"When do we leave?"

"Noon."

"Noon? That's in half an hour! I have to do my hair, my makeup, pick an outfit, take a shower, wash my hair…why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Um, maybe because he just asked me ten minutes ago."

"Yeah well, hurry up and get ready. We've got to be out of this house in 20 minutes if we want to get there in time; Chi-Chi's very strict when it comes to being punctual."

"I'm going the way I am. What about you? You'll never get all that stuff done in 20 minutes."

"I have my ways." Bulma said mysteriously. And then she whirled around dramatically and floated out of them room.

Foolish woman, Vegeta thought. Why so much work for a picnic?

He waited patiently for her to return. About fifteen minutes later Bulma sauntered in decked out in a short black sundress, sandals, and a wide brimmed hat.

"Ready veggie-chan?" Bulma asked smiling.

Vegeta was shocked. "But how did you…how could you…"

Bulma put her finger to her lip. "Shhh. It's a secret." 

When Vegeta didn't respond she walked over to the saiyan prince and laughing pulled him alongside her as they walked to her air car.

**************

"Yum!" Goku said licking his lips. "There's nothing better than your pineapple upside down cake Chi-Chi!"

"Thank you Son-kun." Chi-Chi said smiling. So what if she'd bought the cake from the grocery store? It was the thought that counts.

"Tastes like store bought to me." Vegeta muttered under his breath. Bulma slammed her heel onto his foot making him wince slightly. They might have started a fight right there and then if a look from Goku hadn't stopped them.

"Well Chi-Chi, I think this whole lunch has been excellent. It's great that we got together like this…we haven't spoken in ages!" Bulma said cheerfully.

"Hai Hai!" Chi-Chi said excitedly. "We've got a lot to catch up on! For example, the other day I was talking to Cherry from Ginger town and he told me this really funny story…"

"Oi, I think we've outworn our welcome Kakkarot." Vegeta said heaving himself up from the picnic table.

"Want to spar Vegeta?" Goku asked cheerfully.

Vegeta shrugged. "Why not? Not like there's anything better to do out here."

The two men started walking toward the large open field behind the Son house. Bulma waved to Vegeta and called after him. "Try not to get TOO badly hurt, K veggie-chan?"

He glared at her, which only bought giggles from the taunting woman. Snorting he turned and walked after Goku, who was already at the field.

"Ready Vegeta?"

"Hai." 

Both took on a fighting stance. Goku rocked on his toes, a cat about to pounce. Vegeta remained still, eyeing Goku warily. 

Suddenly they both leapt into action, meeting in midair and instantly going into a whirlwind of punches and kicks. To the untrained eye it would have looked like a dust storm in the middle of the woods; to anyone else it was the most incredible thing ever seen.

Vegeta twisted his torso slightly to the right to avoid a kick from Goku, and at the same raised his foot as if to kick him back. And then unexpectedly he swung out with a left punch, clocking Goku in the chin and sending him back a few inches. The prince took the opportunity to float back and catch a quick breath before Goku started up again.

Goku let out a snarl and ran forward, hand clasped and raised above his head to hammer the shorter man to the ground. Vegeta just laughed and backed up some more, then did a little midair jump and delivered a roundhouse kick. Goku twisted from side to side as Vegeta came at him, his eyes completely glued to his opponent.

"Come on Kakkarot, you can do better than that!" Laughed Vegeta as he continued to push him back. Goku smirked and then without warning brought both his knees up and connected with Vegeta's ribs. The wind knocked out of him, Vegeta fell slightly and Goku promptly jumped and slammed both of his feet onto Vegeta's head, sending him to the earth below. Vegeta struggled to get up and watched Goku float down, the smirk still on his face.

"Not bad Vegeta! Although next time you should pay more attention to what you're doing; you could easily have back flipped and pushed me away."

Vegeta growled and ran forward, but Goku just dodged and tripped him as he ran. Vegeta fell forward and his chin scraped the ground, causing a low growl to erupt from him. (LOL, that happened to me at school…I was running bases and I slid on a base and scraped my chin…it hurt.) He got up again and turned to face his opponent, wiping some of the blood off his chin. Goku laughed good naturedly and patted him on the back.

"Oi Vegeta, you've got to be more careful next time! That was fun though; we should do it again!"

"I HATE you." Vegeta said his lips curling into a snarl.

Goku laughed again and jumped over Vegeta's head, pushing down on it with his hands as he did so. Vegeta let out a growl and ran his fingers through his dust filled-hair. Goku just continued to jog down the path, followed not too closely by the filthy prince. When they returned Bulma and Chi-Chi were busy cleaning up the leftovers, chattering all the while. Chi-Chi took one look at the bleeding prince and then looked back down to the table.

"Band-Aids are in the house. If you need antiseptic it's in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, but try not to make a mess; I just cleaned."

Vegeta humphed and licked some of the blood off his chin. Bulma winced and shook herself mentally. How could you drink your own blood like that? Gross! Of course this was the same guy she'd caught eating raw steak from the fridge a couple of weeks ago, so blood probably didn't bother him.

"I don't need any Band-Aids. It'll heal." Vegeta said simply. 

"Well you're sure as not sleeping on any of MY pillows with blood dribbling down your face. I suggest you at least wipe it off a little, otherwise you're washing the pillowcases when you wake up."

Vegeta grumbled something, but obediently went into the house. A few minutes later he walked out, the wound cleaned and not bleeding that much.

"I'm NOT wearing a Band-Aid like some toddler, onna."

Bulma shrugged. "Suit yourself princey. It's YOUR infected chin."

Laughing, she walked off toward the aircar. Vegeta briefly considered throwing a blast at her, but that fool Kakkarot would most likely try and block it. Grumbling he was obliged to follow her.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is SHORT I really meant to make it longer, but I didn't know what to put in it

This chapter is SHORT I really meant to make it longer, but I didn't know what to put in it. . It's really only a filler chapter, written solely for the events in the beginning and end. You won't really miss anything if you don't read it, but you might get a little confused in the next few chapters. So, I suggest you do. ^_^

It was a bright sunny day at Capsule Corp. The sun beat down on the dome-shaped building, falling upon the empty Gravitron who's usual occupants had stopped using it so the AC could be installed. So to pass the time, Bulma and Vegeta had each decided to appreciate some quality alone time…something very precious since the two had begun training.

Great, Bulma thought to herself. The Cable's out, my computer is on the fritz, and the gravitron is down for upgrading. What ELSE can go wrong?"

*ding dong!*

"Oh for kami-sama's sake…"

Grumbling, she stalked toward the door, fully intent on giving whoever it was an earful.

As she opened it, light flooded the shady room. Blinking a few times to focus, she squinted at the figure in front of her.

"Yummy-kun!" Bulma squealed and clapped her hands. Standing in the threshold was her long-time beau and best friend, Yumcha. 

"B-chan no see her Yummy-kun in such long time!" Bulma giggled as she wrapped her arm around his waist. 

"Hai, Bulma. That's why I came over. Would you like to go to lunch with me? Right now? It'd be nice for us to get together; to talk about things."

"KK! Lemme go put on something to wear and I'll be right down!"

Bulma bustled around her room, frantically trying to find something suitable to wear. Finally he settled on a tight white T-shirt with the Capsule logo on it and some shorts she'd just purchased a few days ago.

"Ready to go Yummy?"

"Hai!"

The two drove on in silence, having nothing to talk about due to weeks without much contact. 

Finally they arrived at their restaurant, a rather nice place in the middle of the city. 

"Yumcha, how could you afford this?"

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm a baseball player. You'd be surprised how much I make."

The waiter checked for a reservation and seated them. The conversation was rather strained; Bulma found it difficult to talk to him for some reason. Had it always been this hard to make him smile? 

The two continued on in 

"Bulma, I've got something to tell you…I-I don't think our relationship is turning out very well."

Bulma looked up from her spaghetti to stare at him. "Nani?"

He shook his head. "I mean, we've been through some really great times B-chan, but it's just not what I _expected_. I was looking for that click; ya know the one you get when you fall in love? It just wasn't there I'm afraid. I mean, I love you to death B, just not in that way. I really wished it was going to work out, but it won't. I tried and tried to find it. I mean, you're beautiful and sweet and kind. A little temperamental, but a great gal none the less. But as I grew older I began to realize my feelings for you weren't as strong as I thought. I just wanted to apologize for being a real jerk in the past but I hate breaking up with people…I hope by pushing you away and seeing other woman you'd leave on your own. But it can't wait any longer. I…I'm going to get married B. I didn't want to tell you over the phone, but face to face. I met this incredible girl named Cindy, and she makes me feel like I've never felt before. It's gotta be love, I can't think what else it could possibly be. I'll miss you B-chan, and I'm sorry. But…we-we can still be friends right?"

Bulma smiled faintly and reached across the table to hold his hand. She realized how cold and clammy they were; he must have been very nervous about breaking up with her.

"It's ok Yummy-kun. I forgive you. I guess I expected this all along. I know what you meant, about wanting that special feeling…I was trying to find something more too, but I never could quite reach it. And lately we've been drifting farther and farther apart…maybe it is best if we break up, before we get really sore at each other. I'm happy that you've found someone like that makes you feel that way, and I hope we can keep being friends for a long, long time."

Yumcha smiled. "You're a wonderful person B. one day you're going to make some guy very happy, because I know you've made me one." He grinned. "And if they ever treat you the way I did, box their ears."

Bulma laughed. "Thanks Yumcha. I'll try and remember that."

The two finished their dinner on a cheerful note, reminiscing about the past and things they did as children. Finally they left, wishing each other well and Yumcha promising to call within the next few days.

***************

"Hey, I'm home all!" Bulma yelled as she slammed the door to capsule corp. She plopped onto the sofa and taking off her shoes began to massage her sore feet. Her mother hurried out with the foot spa, which Bulma gratefully stuck her feet in.

"Wow dear, you seem tired. Did something happen?"

"Nothing much…I went out with Yumcha today. We ate, we drank, and we broke up. Life goes on."

"What? Oh you poor dear! What happened? Did you fight? Did he cheat on you again? Did-"

"No no mom! We broke up on pretty good terms. We both agreed our relationship had reached a dead end, so we broke it off. No hard feelings, no nothing. He'll call me later this week and we might go to the WWF ring."

"Oh honey…I wish you two could have worked things out. Yumcha was such a nice boy! But you know, if Yumcha's gone that leaves you open for a certain guest at our house…"

Bulma looked horrified. "What? You mean Vegeta? Have you gone mad? I'd never even THINK of him as being attractive, much less as boyfriend material!"

Mrs. Briefs giggled. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!"

"Well if you're sure…but he seems like a nice young man to me." 

"Mom, you say that about ALL my ex boyfriends." Bulma said frowning.

"Oh, sorry dear. I'll leave you alone about it…for now." With that Mrs. Briefs shuffled off to some other part of the house, her bubbly laughter echoing off the walls.

"Oy…the people I call family." Bulma muttered.

Just as she was about to turn on the T.V one of the shadows on the wall suddenly moved. Vegeta walked out from his hiding place and rested his elbows on the back of the couch. 

"So, you left your boyfriend eh? No tears this time? I'm surprised. Last time you were crying out Niagara falls."

"Shut up Vegeta." Bulma snapped. Secretly she really did feel like crying. After all she'd been with Yumcha almost her whole life; it was a shame it had to end so suddenly. She blinked away a few tears that began to form and turned to glare at him.

"Why do you care anyway? It's not like you liked the guy. Truth be told he didn't think to fondly of you either."

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't care. I'm just surprised that you're not as upset. I thought you loved the guy."

"That's why we broke up. I didn't love him," She lowered her head and spoke more softly. "I don't think I'll ever find love."

Vegeta snorted and waved his hand. "Foolish human emotion. I can't believe you people with all this sentimental crap. Saiyans have no need for it, and neither should you."

"Oh, and I suppose Saiyans are so much better than normal people?" 

Vegeta smirked. "Hey you said it, not me."

Bulma reached up over the chair and smacked him hard. He fell back a little and looked stunned for a moment before he tightened his face into a scowl.

"If you were anyone else you'd be dead right now." It was a statement, not a threat.

"Well I'm not anyone else, now am I?"

Vegeta grinned at her in a sadistic kind of way, then backed up the stairs and was gone.

"Jerk." She thought to herself as she switched on the T.V.

*****************

Vegeta shifted from foot to foot watching the Briefs set to work on the Gravitron. The whole thing was a quick, quite business; the only words exchanged were when Bulma or Dr. Briefs asked for a tool. Mrs. Briefs was standing at ready with her drink tray, dashing over whenever her daughter or husband waved at her for a refill.

Finally the installation was finished. Bulma and Vegeta walked into the gravitron and Bulma dashed over and flipped up the AC switch. Beautiful chilly air filled the room, cooling the hot metal walls. Bulma sighed with contentment, then closed her eyes and stretched her arms lazily. She looked up just in time to see Vegeta come barreling into her with his shoulder, sending her back with an OOF!

"Don't I even get to breath first?!"

Vegeta leapt at her and attacked with a barrage of punches. "No." 

The two continued in this way for quite some time, with neither gaining the upper hand. Finally Bulma simply realized how late it was getting, and decided to get it over with.

Concentrating, she thought about the form she had achieved briefly the other day. A tail, her light blue hair and dark eyes…the details were blurry, but clear enough that she could paint a fairly decent picture in her head.

Vegeta noted that she had stopped moving and watched with interest what he was doing. All of a sudden he sensed her ki increasing, taking on a rather…saiyan feeling.

She twitched a little, then her body flashed with a vibrant blue aura. Vegeta shot back a few feet and watched as she began her transformation.

"Woman, have you gone mad? Are you trying to kill use both?"

She grinned at him and shook her hair. It flickered and faded into a light blue color, and her eyes turned a deep cobalt blue. She laughed a little as the transformation finished, and turned to look over at a shocked Vegeta.

"You…you've mastered the transformation?" 

She shrugged. "I have a lot of free time on my hands."

Without warning she leapt forward and shoved hard into him, sending him to the floor. Sitting down on his knees she grabbed both his arms and pinned them to his sides. She smirked at his stunned expression and leaned forward to gloat.

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that Veggie-chan…underestimating you enemies like that will get you killed."

"Ch. I don't need you telling me what to do onna. I've been doing fine without someone coaching me from the sidelines, and I don't need help now."

"I'm not coaching you. Just a helpful hint from a friend."

"I don't need friends. The only reason I'm even helping you is because I owe you something for letting me live with you."

Bulma blinked. Vegeta? Accepting help from someone? It's a national holiday!

"Oh yeah, that reminds me Veggie-chan…I have something for you."

"Oh yeah? Like-"

She leaned forward and kissed him. Not a peck on the lips either, but the kind of kiss you'd see in a spicy PG-13. Vegeta was taken aback a bit, but he was enjoying it all the same. Closing his eyes he leaned into the kiss and returned it with just as much passion (LOL, this is gonna turn into a really bad porno in a few mintues…)

All at once Bulma hopped up and released his arms. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly and propped himself on his elbows. He frowned at her, not an angry frown but a confused one. 

"What was that for?"

She smiled. "To thank you. For training me. I figured I owed you something a little more personal since you've been giving up all your free time to help me."

"Wow," He said returning the grin. "I should help you more often."

Bulma laughed and jumped back into a fighting stance. Vegeta stood up and assumed the same.

"Watch out Veggie-chan. Just because I like you doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Like me? Nani?"

She just giggled and charged up a ki blast to attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about Chapter 6

Sorry about Chapter 6. It was really bad, the ending sucked, and I might just take it down an re-write it. But until I do, here's chapter 7. LOL, and I agree with you Jzero…Vegeta probably would have tried to fight her off or something…but I'm so bad at writing mushy stuff. Also sorry it took so long to get this one out. I was working on a story for another person and I just had to finish it before I did this, not to mention I've been playing Ultima Online all week (That game kicks ass!). And there won't be any new chapters for a while because I'm leaving on Wednesday to visit my sis in Ohio. But enough excuses. Enjoy all!

"VEGETA!" In the wee hours of the morning a voice screeched across the Capsule Corp. grounds.

"WHAT IS IT WOMAN?"

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CLEANING UP THE KITCHEN WHEN YOU GET A MIDNIGHT SNACK?"

"I don't know." He said innocently as Bulma stormed into his room. "I've got such a terrible memory."

"I told you not to leave your crap lying everywhere! Have you seen the state of my kitchen? It looks like freakin world war three happened in there!"

"Well if you find it so offensive, why don't YOU clean it up."

"Because I didn't do it!"

"So? I wouldn't make such a mess if you had the good sense to have something ready for me to eat."

"Vegeta, the world does not revolve around you! My family is not here to cater to your every whim and desire!" Her anger faded briefly and was replaced with a smirk. "Besides, I think you're forgetting who's the stronger of us two."

Vegeta scowled at her. "You may be stronger, but I've had years more experience than you. It's not just power you know, but how you use it that counts."

"Yeah well, I'm still pretty good."

"For a beginner you mean?"

She snorted and turned to go.

"Clean up the kitchen Vegeta. Otherwise I'll just have to shut down the Gravitron."

He shrugged. "Your loss as well as mine woman."

Bulma flinched and kept walking. Damnit, why did he have to be right 90% of the time?

"I hate him." She decided. That kiss the other night had meant nothing. She was just toying with him, a cat batting around a mouse before the kill. Besides, there was no room for love right now. Now she had to work on her new powers and prepare for the androids. 

Her mind drifter back to her encounter with Dr. Gero. What was he doing right now? Probably putting the finishing touches on one of his monstrocities. Had it already been six months since that dreadful day? She still remembered Piccolo's retelling of the strange boy's words. That on May 13 (I forgot the real date, so I'm making it may 13) in Ginger town the androids would appear. 

"Those poor people...they'll have no idea what hit them."

__

"Feh. Foolish girl. You spend far too much time worrying about others. It's weakness' like that that will be your downfall."

"Who said that?" Bulma looked around fearfully, trying to find the source of the voice.

All at once hundreds of things stabbed into her, firey hot needles searing her skin and burning her flesh. She opened her mouth to scream but all that came out was a small shriek of terror. And then it stopped. The needles were gone, the pain ceased. Her skin tingled and glowed a tomato red. She rubbed her skin furiously, trying to make the tingle go away.

__

"Did that hurt lovey?" The voice chuckled. _"If you thought that was bad, just wait to you experience the real thing."_

"The real what? Who are you? What do you want with me?"

__

"All in good time my dear, all in good time."

"SARE! Where are you? You must stop this madness now! SARE!"

Something his her in the head. She cried out and fell, only to be caught by strong arms. She looked up and saw Vegeta, eyes narrowed and staring down the hallway.

"Who the hell were you talking to?" He asked.

"I…I don't know. I was going to my room and this voice started speaking to me. When I answered it all these things started stabbing me, and then the voices…"

"You know, it's bad when you start hearing voices. That means your going insane" Vegeta observed.

"This isn't funny Vegeta!" She snapped wriggling out of his grasp and glaring at him. "I really heard something just now!"

"Oh sure, and I'm the bogeyman."

"I wouldn't be surprised." She muttered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and rested a hand on his hip. "If you ask me, you've been working too hard. You spend too much time cooped up in that lab of yours; you should get out more."

"Ch, since when did you start caring about me?"

He shrugged. "I don't. But I want a sparring partner who's in tip top shape; not some psycho bitch who hears voices."

He ducked quickly to avoid being slapped and laughing phased to his bedroom.

"I HATE that man." She growled balling up her fists.

__

"Don't we all…"

Bulma ignored the voice and went into her room. She had no time for this. She was just far too tired to care.

*************

"Hey Bulma! I was thinking about having a barbecue next Saturday. You know, get the whole gang together at your place and catch up on things."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Amazing how whenever YOU plan a barbecue it almost always ends up happening at MY house."

"Oh honestly Bulma, I've had BBQ'S at my house before. It's just your place had more room than my humdrum shack of a house." 

"Yeah, I guess that's true…but this time Chich, make sure to bring enough food for 4 saiyans…I find I've been getting a bit peckish during the night."

"Oooh. You and Vegeta romancing over a late night scoop of Godiva?"

"CHI-CHI!" 

Chi-Chi giggled. "Admit it girl, you think he's the greatest thing since the microchip." She sighed heavily. "I mean come one, he's built like a god."

"But he has the attitude of a man. Stupid, Stubborn, and Proud." (no offense to the guys out there!) 

"True, true…anyways, it's set then?" 

"Huh? Yeah sure; call the gang and tell them to be here next week at three. Everything should be ready then."

"K. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Bulma hung up and looked down at the piles of folders on her desk. There was no way in hell she would get this finished by three next Saturday. Some of these reports she'd been putting off for _months_. And to get the barbecue ready would take all of Saturday morning; she couldn't do it.

"I can't call and cancel…if I know Chi-Chi she's already invited the whole gang before she even called me. So now what?"

Yawning, she pulled back her chair and sat down again. Might as well get to work. Maybe if she put off training for the rest of the week she could get it done. Sparring with Vegeta was turning out to be more time-consuming than all these files put together.

"Why do I even bother? There's no way I'll be good enough to fight with the guys. Vegeta was right…I'm powerful, but I don't have half the experience I need. Maybe I should quit while I'm ahead…"

__

"NO!"

The ferocity in the voice was so strong Bulma nearly jumped out of her seat.

__

"DON'T EVEN THINK OF QUITTING! TOO MUCH IS RIDING ON THIS FOR YOU TO SCREW UP NOW!"

"Huh..what…who are you? Show yourself now!"

__

"You want to see me? Fine. But I bet you can't handle it."

"Try me."

A kind of fog settled over Bulma's head. She sighed and her head fell onto the desk as she slipped into a deep sleep.

*************

"Stop it! You can't do this! NO!" The woman recoiled in horror as a young girl, no older than fourteen perhaps, proceeded to slowly remove a man's intestines through a hole in his throat.

"Sare…god no…what did we do?" 

Sare, the girl by the body, looked over to the woman curled up against the wall. She grinned and forgetting the man, walked over to her.

"Well well well… what do we have here? Shamae! I thought you'd died."

"Sare…no. Stop it."

"Like you did to me right? When I was strapped to that table screaming for mercy, did you stop? When Cougre beat me and abused me, did you tell him to stop? To show me mercy? No, you laughed and poked me, amazed I was still alive. Well let me tell you something Shamae. Payback's a bitch, and it's time you got yours. After all, isn't that what I was made for?"

"Please," Shamae sobbed "Spare me. I can fix you, make you normal again. It's not permanent, I swear to god it's not!"

Sare snorted. "Like hell it's not."

Shamae screams echoed off the walls as Sare proceeded to mangle and brutalize her body in ways that can't even be imagined. 

Unbeknownst to Sare, a man watched her from the shadows. He ran a hand through his spiky black hair, tail swishing to and fro behind him. "So…this is what my work has done."

Shaking his head in disgust he left to go hunting for dinner.

*************

"Bulma wake up damnit!" Vegeta said shaking her furiously.

Bulma gradually came to, the world coming in blurry and dark. She heard Vegeta calling to her, and groaning she sat up.

"What happened?" She mumbled groggily.

"You were talking in your sleep. Muttering things about demons and hunters and all kinds of nonsense.

"I was? Oh."

He frowned. "What did you dream about anyway?"

"I…I'm not too sure. I can't remember. Something about a girl."  


Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "A girl huh? Honestly Bulma, I didn't think you swung that way."

Bulma glared at him and stared down at her desk clock. Seven A.M.?! How long had she been out? Four, five hours? 

"I'm hungry woman. Breakfast, now."

"Make your own damn breakfast! I've got too much to do today to run around like your servant!"

He crossed his arms. "You should consider it an honor to be my servant. On Vegeta-sei people would kill to even get within three feet of me"

"Well on Earth things are different I'm afraid. Slavery was abolished years ago, and I sure as hell ain't changing that just to suit your needs 'princey'"

"Well it would do you good to learn to respect me. It would save me from having to kill you in the future."

"Now THAT I don't see happening in this lifetime."

He turned his back to her and started to walk away, but not before tossing back one last insult.

"You overestimate yourself too much woman. You're not at good as you think you are."

"It would do you well to follow your own good advice you jerk." She muttered under her breath.

**********

Vegeta remained in the gravitron the rest of the day. He could only assume Bulma was busy with whatever tasks she'd had before she dozed off.

"Great…now who will I spar with?"

His eyes drifted over to one of the walls of the room. On it was a square panel, which Vegeta remembered held the training robots that Bulma had built him before she started training.

"Hm…I wonder if they still work?"

Within moments he was zipping around the room firing blasts and blocking previous ones as the bounced off the floating bots.

"Stupid robots…these things are no challenge at all. I need a REAL partner to fight with."

"Well, your wish is my command."

Vegeta looked over his shoulder at the figure floating behind him.

"Oh it's just you."

"Hi Vegeta!" Goku said cheerfully. "Wanna spar? Piccolo took Gohan to go do some special training, and I'm bored so I figured I'd go get myself a partner too!"

Vegeta looked at him with disgust. "Kakkarot, do you have any idea how wrong that sounds?"

Goku stared at him in bewilderment. "Huh?"

"Oh never mind. Yes, I'll spar with you."

"Yay!"

The two of them began their little sparring session, stopping neither for food or drink. Finally, sometime around noon a grumbling sound second only to that of a thunderclap rang through the hollow dome.

"Um…Vegeta…do you have any food? I think I'm hungry." He rubbed his stomach, which protested loudly at having been ignored for so long.

"What? Oh fine Kakkarot. The woman's mother should be making lunch anyway."

The two of them went inside the house and just as Vegeta had predicted, Mrs. Briefs was busying herself with making a huge lunch for the hungry saiyans.

"Oh, Vegeta! I thought I heard you come in! Do you want lemonade or coffee with your lunch?" 

"I want lemonade!" Goku cut in.

"Oh, Goku! I didn't see you there! Lemonade it is. And you, Vegeta?"

"Lemonade's fine." He mumbled.

"Two Lemonade's it is! We're having sandwiches for lunch, unless you guys want some pizza, 'cause there's some in the fridge from Friday night."

"Pizza! Yummy! But sandwiches are fine Mrs. Briefs."

"Oh Goku, no need to call me that! You're a good friend of Bulma's; my first name is fine."

Goku blushed. "That's really nice of you but um…I don't _know_ your first name."

She blinked. "You don't? Oh dear! I'm so used to being called Mrs. Briefs I never told you! Well it's-"

*ding!*

"Oh! The cake is done!"

"Cake? Yummy!" Goku exclaimed.

As him and Mrs. Briefs continued their conversation about the lunch menu Vegeta had taken some sandwiches and retired to the living room. Let them babble all they wanted; he wanted to eat his lunch in peace.

"HEY MOM, IS LUNCH READY YET?"

"YES DEAR, I'LL HAVE VEGETA SEND IT DOWN TO YOU!"

"THANKS!"

"WELCOME!"

Vegeta froze. What? Why was he just volunteered to bring food down to that bitch?

Mrs. Briefs appeared with two sandwiches on a plate. She handed them to Vegeta and ruffled his hair a little. 

"Vegeta, be a good boy and bring these down to my daughter for me? I'd do it myself but I have to finish my baking."

"What do I look like woman, a dog? Do it your damn self, or get one of those stupid robots to do it!"

She giggled. "Honestly hun, you're cute but you're as dense as a pile of bricks."

He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I KNOW you like my daughter. I've been around a lot longer than you you know; I know what romance looks like."

Vegeta was unsure of what to say. He'd always had a feeling Mrs. Briefs was smarter than she looked, and it looked like he was right.

"Just take the sandwiches dear. She likes you too, in case you didn't know. But I don't like to get involved in these things, so I won't bring it up again."

And with that she returned to the kitchen, most likely to finish her cake.

He stared dumbly at the plate of sandwiches. How the hell did she know all that? He wondered what else she was hiding behind her high squeaky voice and ditzy attitude. 

"Oh well...I guess I'll take them down to her…she must be starving. Which reminds me, she never did make me breakfast. I suppose I'll have to prompt her on the proper way to serve her prince."

Pushing his conversation with Mrs. Briefs to the back of his mind he lifted the plate and proceeded cheerfully, for Vegeta anyway, down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING! This chapter contains some citrus toward the end, so for god sakes if you have any sort   
of common sense you'll stay away from my sorry attempt at making something romantic. LOL,   
some tips on lemon writing would be nice…anyway, I had this sudden urge to write the next few   
chapters here at my sister's house…I'm having a lot of fun, BTW. We went to the movies (Atlantis   
sucks!), we rented a bunch of anime videos and have been watching them for the past 3 days, Plus I   
get to help her cook and bake and stuff…I love my sister. She's so cool! And of course there's   
nothing like getting away from your house for two weeks to get the creative juices flowing. Ya   
know, I honestly think being cooped up in the house puts a damper on my imagination. But anyway,   
enjoy the new chapter peoples!  
  
That Saturday, all the Z senshi gathered at the Briefs' house for a picnic. Even Tien and Piccolo had   
been found and dragged there, although Piccolo preferred to meditate under the shade of an oak tree.   
  
"Goku-sa, did you bring out the potato salad like I asked?"   
  
"Um..yes?" Goku said, wiping some potato from his mouth.  
  
"Hm…" She said and went off to inspect the damage to her salad.  
  
"I didn't eat that much…only half the bowl. I hope Chi-Chi doesn't get too upset."  
  
"Kakkarot, who ARE you talking to?"  
  
Goku glanced over his shoulder and grinned.  
  
"Oi, Vegeta-san! Long time no see! Have you and Bulma been getting along with your training?"  
  
"Hmph. That's none of your concern Kakkarot. I'm just here because that damn woman promised to   
upgrade the gravitron if I came, and if it means getting better than you than I'll suffer through   
anything."  
  
"You know Vegeta, this obsession you have with beating me is very unhealthy, not to mention   
unlikely. Have you thought of seeing a psychiatrist?"  
  
He laughed as Vegeta fumed, his cheeks turning slightly pink at his annoyance.  
  
"First of all kakkarot, I'm surprised you even know what a psychiatrist IS. And second of all, I   
WILL defeat you. It's just a matter of time."  
  
"Sure Vegeta…another lifetime."  
  
Satisfied with his own taunting of his rival, Goku turned to go…and promptly tripped and fell on a   
rake.  
  
Vegeta burst out laughing. "That, Kakkarot, needs no commentary."  
  
Blushing Goku dusted himself off and jogged over to the table.  
  
"Ready to eat everybody?" Bulma called.  
  
Everyone sat down and grabbing plates began to heap food onto them. Chi-Chi tried to grab the last   
rib from Goku, but sensing her advance he reached down to snap it uo, only to be in turned stopped   
by Bulma, who reached across and grabbed it with such speed that even he had minor difficulty   
following.  
  
"Wow Bulma, I'm impressed. You've really improved."  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "Improved in what Goku?" A few curious eyes looked up from their plates   
to await Goku's answer.  
  
"Oh nothing really. I just noticed that you look a little stronger, that's all. Have you been working   
out?"  
  
She giggled and chomped down on the rib.  
******************  
  
After dinner, nothing very eventful happened. The woman sat and chattered on endlessly about all   
kinds of things, while the men either played cards or sat on the porch drinking beer and talking.   
Vegeta was part of the first group, and doing a pretty damn good job of it.  
  
"Looks like I win again." He said smirking. The others groaned and reluctantly shelled out tens and   
twenties, putting them on Vegeta's already growing pile.   
  
"Let me see…so that makes a hundred and fifty dollars I've gotten from you. Anyone want to play   
again?"  
  
"Forget it you guys, I fold. I've already lost all the money I came here with. Come on Marron."  
  
"But kuririn, does that mean we can't go see a movie like you promised?"  
  
"Ack! I forgot about that. I could always go to an ATM and get some more."  
  
"Oh just forget it." She snapped, and wordlessly she grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to   
his car.  
  
"Poor guy," Yamcha sighed. "He's henpecked and he's not even married yet."   
  
Tien chuckled and shuffled the deck. "So wadda you say guys? One more round?"  
  
"Not me." Vegeta muttered, grabbing the money and stuffing it into his pocket. "You people bore   
me. I'm going to go out on the porch with Kakkarot."  
  
He disappeared out the kitchen door.  
  
Tien shook his head and dealt the cards. "I don't know what his problem is, but he sure has it out for   
Goku doesn't he?"  
  
"Yeah…hey, more cards over here! I can kick your ass in gin rummy!"  
  
Tien rolled his eyes and dealt the appropriate amount of cards.  
********************  
  
"Nice moon, isn't it Vegeta?"  
  
"Hn? Yeah, I guess."  
  
Both men had settled into wicker chairs placed on the porch, a cooler of beer between them. Goku   
sipped his beer thoughtfully and raising a hand waved it out into the sky.  
  
"Hey Vegeta, what's out there? I mean, I know there are nameks and ice-jins and yadraks and   
stuff…but what else?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "Lots of people, believe me. More than you'll ever know about. For example,   
there are all the people on Heishing (Kinda sounds like the planet from Outlaw star, I know…)"  
  
"Heishing?"  
  
"Yeah. It's a long way from here; given the current speed of a ship I'd say about a week's journey.   
It's kind of like the main planet of all its surrounding star systems. People gain access to the system   
via the Check in station, and from there onto the planet. I spent a few months there when I was   
fifteen or so. Nice place; it's a big mixing pot of races like earth is, so the culture was pretty diverse.   
I went there for the food."  
  
"Wow…it must be so cool to be able to travel like that! I wish I'd remembered at least something   
from my past. Not enough to change the way I am, but enough so that I could   
remember…anything."  
  
Vegeta snorted. " No one told you to bonk your head you know. If you really cared so much you   
could just use the dragonballs and wish your stupid memory back."  
  
"But I don't want it back! Even though they are my race, Saiyans did terrible things! I wouldn't   
want to remember how to be a killing a machine. I don't like killing things you know; it's the worst   
part of the battle."  
  
"But don't you enjoy the feeling of victory over your opponents? What's the point in fighting if you   
get no joy from winning?"  
  
"Oh sure, it's great to win…but its more about being able to stretch your abilities to limit, to go all   
out and still have to go farther. If I fought to win, I would end up just like my enemies. Strong,   
skilled, and stupid. It's not good to let emotions blind you on the battlefield…or your ego."  
  
"Is that supposed to be a hint Kakkarot?"  
  
Goku laughed and finishing the last of his beer he grabbed his other 3 bottles and leaning over the   
porch dropped them into the recycling bin.  
  
"Just be careful when you fight Vegeta…your technique has room for improvement."  
  
"Hmph."  
  
Vegeta also got up and went inside the house.  
*****************  
Vegeta lay down his bed, snoozing peacefully. It had been a while since the picnic, and he was tired.   
Although, as it was now he was beginning to feel a bit hungry.   
  
*grumble grumble*  
  
Vegeta's features contorted into a scowl and he scratched his belly.  
  
*grumble grumble*  
  
"Oh shut up." He muttered.  
  
"Grumble grumble! Feed me damnit!"  
  
He grunted and sleepily climbed out of bed. "Damn subconscious. When did you learn to talk?"  
  
*grumble grumble* it replied innocently.  
  
He proceeded to the kitchen and was surprised to see a large plate of sandwiches sitting on the   
counter. On the topmost one he saw, apon closer inspection, was a note.  
  
Dear Vegeta:   
  
Got bored with working in the lab, made a snack and got you some too. See you in the morning!  
-Bulma  
  
"Hm. I suppose it will have to do…for now." Reluctantly he sat down at the table and started to   
devour the plate of sandwiches.  
  
As he ate, his mind drifted to other things…other people. It came back to the kiss, and mentally   
slapped himself to stop.  
  
"For god sakes Vegeta, get a grip! It's not she's going to sleep with you or anything!"  
  
At the same time that made it worse, for no sooner were the words out of his mouth than his mind   
was flooded with all kinds of scenarios for late-night romancing…many of which reminded him of   
things he'd seen when he accidentally turned to the Playboy channel.  
  
"I hate myself." Vegeta mumbled and grabbing the now empty plate began to hit himself on the head   
with it in an attempt to clear his mind of the disgusting images before him.  
  
"I need a nice cold bath…or to kill something. I prefer the last one. I wonder where I can find a   
poodle at this time of night? Damn fuzzy rat-dogs…"  
  
With that in mind he left to go kill some fuzzy rat-dogs.  
****************  
  
Bulma groaned and stretched. "Veggie-chan" She mumbled in her sleep. Oh no. Not the dream   
again! The one where she kissed him…Yamcha had been pretty upset when she'd mentioned it. Of   
course she hadn't mentions the OTHER part of the dream…she didn't dare after his reaction to the   
first. It was hard to believe that had been almost a year ago. But now it didn't matter what Yamcha   
thought; they were over as a couple. Now all that mattered was surviving whatever the future had in   
store for them, and trying to get through this damn dream…  
  
She rested her elbow on the keyboard and yawned. She hadn't slept in two days. She was tired,   
hungry and pissed. But if she wanted this account to pull through she had to finish this by Monday.   
Capsule corp was still acquiring companies even though it had been around for so many years, and   
Inroads was just one of many. But why, why did there have to be so many?  
  
"I hate my life. My life sucks. Maybe I should move to the mountains. That would work."  
  
"Or maybe you could just kill yourself and end all our troubles."  
  
"What?! Oh, it's just you. Hello Vegeta."  
  
"Hm. Working hard I see? You'll die at this stupid machine, I just know it. You'll probably be   
sending faxes from your death bed."  
  
"So? I'm sure that would make you happy."  
  
"I never said it wouldn't." He grinned at her.  
  
"Oh, forget you. I'm going to go get some coffee."  
  
He shrugged. "I'm going to kakkarot's house to train. Have fun drinking your coffee."  
  
"If you weren't remotely cute, I swear I'd clock you right in the nose."  
  
"Hah! Like those girly arms could hurt me!"  
  
"What do you mean girly? This is 100% muscle baby!"  
  
"No, it's 100% ho-ho's, twinkies and chocolate chip cookies."  
  
"Oooh! Just you wait Vegeta, one of these days-"  
  
"You'll what? Try anything and I'll snap you like a twig!"  
  
"Oh yeah! Well I'll…I'll…"  
  
"See, you can't even think of anything! Forget you! I'm leaving."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
She stuck her tounge out at his retreating figure, and snorting he slammed the lab door shut behind   
him.  
************  
  
Later that day, Bulma's parents went out to do some grocery shopping. (Hm, familiar setup, isn't it   
folks?) She grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and sipped it, fanning herself with a paper   
fan. God, it was so hot! It was one of those days she just knew she would end up sleeping   
naked. Despite the close proximity of a certain saiyan male, she doubted he'd try anything.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said earlier?"  
  
She was so startled she dropped her juice. The glass crashed to the floor and instantly a robot   
scooted out of a cabinet in the wall to clean up the mess.  
  
"Don't scare me like that! I could have killed you!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Oh yes. All fear the power of the almighty paper fan! Now with super   
bending action!"  
  
Look Vegeta, what do you want? If you just came to piss me off, then leave me alone; I'm not   
taking any crap from you today.  
  
"Did you really mean what you said earlier? About me being cute?"  
  
She eyed him cautiously. "Maybe. Why?"  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
Then without warning he kissed her.  
  
In real life, Bulma knew this would never ever happen. She doubted Vegeta could ever be this   
romantic, but hey, it was her dream right?  
  
"Mph!" She managed to exclaim before their lips touched. Something flicked across her lips and she   
obediently opened her mouth (AH! CITRUS! *mentally hits head repeatedly with bat). An   
interesting warmth flooded it, and he pulled her closer to allow better access. (O_o god help us   
all! Sailor Star is going to try and write a lemon!)  
  
After a few seconds he pulled back and stared at her. She looked flushed and confused.   
  
"What was that for?"  
  
He smirked and without much effort swung up her legs so he was cradling her like a baby. "Oh, that   
was nothing. Just a warm-up really." He chuckled. "Now's the main event."  
  
Now's the main event? The sleeping Bulma thought. Who the hell said that? She really had to stop   
reading those romance novels…  
  
Bulma's eye twitched and she said nothing. She felt incredibly disgusted but still, he was a babe!   
  
Before she could decide they'd already made it to the couch and a familiar scene had begun to   
occur. But while she tried to concentrate of the man in front of her, something was tugging at her   
mind, pulling her away. No wait, she wanted this! Why wouldn't it go away!  
  
Stop it! Bulma hissed out loud and sat straight up in bed. "And that, my friends, is where I made   
my dream end."  
  
She wiped some sweat off her forehead and touched her lips. They still tingled from the kiss. But   
wait a minute, why did it tingle in real life if it was only a dream? Was she talking in her sleep while   
Vegeta had come by? Had he…  
**************  
  
Vegeta licked the salt off his lips and slipped silently into his room, closing the door behind him.   
Have erotic dreams about me will she? At least I was just daydreaming. He smirked. I wonder if   
she woke up yet? Ah well. I owed her that kiss; Pay back for the last one.   
  
Chuckling he slipped off his clothes, leaving on only his boxers, and crawled into bed  



	9. Chapter 9

  
Well everyone, I'm still at my sister's house. There's nothing naughty in this chapter, but there will   
be in the next one, so I just wanted to give you all fair warning. Anyway, I hope you guys like this   
one. Enjoy all!  
  
  
"I'm really beginning to think that at this rate I'll never figure out this move." Bulma muttered.   
Vegeta shook his head and once again got into a stance, Bulma following suit.  
  
"It's simple really. It looks hard at first, but it takes some practice. Although seeing as how I made it   
up I didn't have to work on it too much."  
  
"Did you really make up all your moves and attacks? That must have taken years!"  
  
He shrugged. "I had a lot of free time on my hands. As for whether or not I made them up, I did for   
the most part. The rest are just attacks I'd seen used somewhere else and had improved upon."  
  
"Really? Wow…"  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is kind of impressive. Anyway, first you put your hand out, palm facing away from   
you and tilted vertically…then you gather a ki ball…don't worry about gathering too little or too   
much, it'll adjust itself to your current strength.   
  
Bulma tried it and finally succeeded in gathering a moderately sized ki ball.   
  
"Good. Now throw it."  
  
She frowned and raised back a hand to chuck the ball at the wall, but Vegeta stopped her.  
  
"No no no! Just shoot it like your hand is a gun. Do it that way and it'll go wild."  
  
Grabbing her hand he put it back into the starting position.   
  
"Now try."  
  
Nodding, she fired the ball. It struck the target on the wall dead-on, destroying it.   
  
"Good. Now try it upside-down."  
  
Sighing, she flipped over so she was floating in midair, and did the attack again.  
  
He smirked. "See, it's not so hard. At this rate you'll have learned most of my attacks by fall." He   
paused. "Of course, there's a difference between knowing them and doing them well…"  
  
"I know that Vegeta. Now shut up and let me practice. We're not all as good as you."  
  
"Glad you finally realized it. While you're busy doing that, I'm going to do some training myself.   
I'll be back later." He grabbed his shirt from the control panel and started toward the door.  
  
"Hey wait, where are you going? There's no one else around for you to train with! I mean, not since   
Goku and piccolo left after the picnic to go train Gohan some…but that was three days ago!"  
  
"So? I know where they are, I can sense their ki."  
  
"Wait!" She dropped to the ground and dashed over to him. "I want to go too!"  
  
He snorted. "You really think you can beat Kakkarot?"  
  
She shrugged. "I can hold my own against you can't I? Just let me try; I want to fight a REAL   
fighter for once."  
  
"Um excuse me? A real fighter? Then what the hell am I?"  
  
She clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh, gomen Vegeta! I didn't mean it that way. It's just I'm so   
used to Goku and the others being in a group that I refer to them as fighters. I didn't mean you   
couldn't fight; I just meant you're not in the group."  
  
"Hmph. Nor would I want to, seeing how badly they get their asses kicked. Why does Kakkarot   
hang out with those losers? Every time they fight they either die or get knocked out."  
  
"At least they try! It's better to die fighting then to sit around cowering and waiting for the end."  
  
He smirked at her and nodded. "Good point. All right, you can come. But only under one   
condition."  
  
She eyed him suspiciously. "Fine. But what's the condition?"  
  
"You have to use your full power against Kakkarot. No holding back just because he's your friend.   
I'd like to see what this great new power of yours can REALLY do."  
  
She grinned. "Okay, I'll do it. But I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Can you carry me? I don't want anyone to know I can fight…I'm only asking to go because Goku   
already knows."  
  
He sweat dropped. "Sure, why not? What better way to spend half an hour of flight than carrying a   
sweaty woman around?"  
  
"So I'm sweaty? I've been working hard all day."  
  
"You expend too much energy training. If you're sweating like that after four hours, I doubt you'll   
have much luck with Kakkarot."  
  
She narrowed her eyebrows. "Whatever. Just let me climb on so we can get this over with."  
  
He held out his arms and she hopped into them, arranging herself so her legs dangled over the edge   
of his arm. Wrapping her arms around his neck and stared up at him, beaming.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
He grunted. "Whatever." And opening the door he took off into the sky.  
  
"This is just like my dream." She whispered to herself.  
  
"You mean that dream you were having about me a few days ago? What was that all about, by the   
way?"  
  
She stared up at him in horror. "Was I talking in my sleep."  
  
He laughed. "Sure. You didn't exactly say anything from in the dream, but the words 'Oh Vegeta'   
leaving your mouth at certain points were a big hint."  
  
She continued to gawk at him, too stunned to speak. He knew! Her life as she knew it was over!   
He'd never let her live it down. Oh the horror, the horror!  
  
"So what was I doing in your lovely little fantasy? Or do I not want to know."  
  
She shook her head furiously as the dream began to come back to her, then she glared at him. "I hate   
you. Why were you in my room in the middle of the night? If you were, it probably was you that   
kissed me."  
  
"No, it was the bogeyman. Of course it was me baka. I owed you for the one last week. And as for   
what I was doing in your room, if you heard someone calling your name in their sleep wouldn't you   
be curious too?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose. But it was just a dream you know. I'd be a fool to sleep with someone like you."  
  
"But that doesn't stop you from thinking about it."  
  
"Oh come off it Vegeta! Just because you're sophisticated you're still a guy. I'm sure you've had   
your own share of fantasies about someone."  
  
"Sure. But I don't share them with who ever happens to be walking by my open bedroom door."  
  
She blushed and looked down at the ground. I hate it when he's right. She thought to herself.  
  
The rest of the trip was silent. Soon they landed in the middle of a vast desert. As the sun beat down   
on her Bulma longed to be back up in the coolness of the sky, but she didn't dare fly with Piccolo   
and Gohan here. Instead she made sure to keep her ki as low as possible and ran after Vegeta across   
the burning sands.   
  
"Hey you guys!" Goku called cheerfully. An exhausted Gohan peered up from his resting place on a   
rock and was surprised to see Vegeta AND Bulma coming their way.  
  
"Bulma! Vegeta! Hi! Is something wrong?" He asked looking concerned.  
  
"No Gohan, nothing's wrong. I've just always wanted to watch real masters train." Bulma said   
smiling.  
  
She looked up at Goku, who was floating in the air with piccolo to her left.  
  
"If I were strong enough I'd like to fight with one as well."  
  
Goku grinned and nodded slightly. "Maybe you'll get your wish."  
  
Piccolo watched the exchange with some fascination. He had a feeling there was something going on   
between the two at the moment, but he couldn't put his finger on it. And what was different about   
Bulma? Frowning, he called down to Gohan.  
  
"Gohan, come on. We'll continue this elsewhere. I think your father wants to be alone with these   
two."  
  
"Hai hai!" Gohan chirped and flew after his mentor.   
  
"Good, they're gone. Now we can begin! But Goku, you haven't…told anyone have you?" Bulma   
asked nervously.  
  
"Who me? Nah. I figured you wanted it to be a secret so I just kept it to myself. But Bulma, you are   
going to fight the androids with us aren't you? It would be a shame if you didn't; you've got a lot of   
power in that body!"  
  
"Well of course I'm going to fight! I'd be nuts if I didn't. I didn't go through eight months of   
training just to turn back again."  
  
He grinned. "Good for you! So, you wanted to spar with me did you? Well, let's see what you've   
got."  
  
He landed on the ground and took on a fighting stance. She did the same and stared intensly at him,   
sizing him up.  
  
He could lick me if he wanted to, she decided to herself. But if I know Goku he's going to hold back   
because I'm his friend. She glanced back at Vegeta, who was watching them on the rock Gohan had   
just occupied a few minutes earlier. Of course, I did promise to go all out on him.  
  
In the few seconds it took Bulma to think that last sentence, Goku struck. Before she knew what was   
going on she was sailing across the battlefield, landing roughly in the sand.  
  
She jumped up and blocked as Goku was upon her once her once again, and the two engaged in a   
fist fight. At one point she tried a nifty maneuver she'd picked up from Vegeta and tried to fake him   
out, but only suceeded in her wrist getting grabbed enabling him to flip her over his shoulder.  
  
She scowled at him and tried again, with pretty much the same result only this time Goku threw in a   
spin kick for good measure.  
  
"Oof!" She yelped as she hit the dirt, the air knocked out of her. Goku landed next to her and   
kneeled down, a look of concern on his face.  
  
"You alright Bulma-chan? I didn't mean to hit you so hard…gomen."  
  
Bulma smirked and grabbed onto Goku's throat. He jumped up in surprise, pulling her with him.   
Using the momentum of his sudden movement to propel her, she flipped into a handstand position   
and falling forward slammed her feet into his back. As he started to go forward she released his neck   
and his body cut through the sand and landed a few feet away.  
  
He got up and dusted himself off. Narrowing his eyebrows slightly her smirked right back at her.   
"So, that's the way you want to be huh? Well, if we're going to get serious about it then…"  
  
He dissapeared and phased in next to her. Raising his fists he clocked her on the side of the head, not   
hard enough to knock her out, but just enough to leave her very dizzy.  
  
"Damn you!" She hissed and stumbled toward him, the world around her spinning.  
  
He waved his finger at her in a come hither expression, and growling she ran toward him…and once   
again was knocked back.  
  
"What's wrong with me? Am I a glutton for punishment or what?"  
  
This continued for a few hours, with Bulma occasionally gaining the upper hand, but for the most   
part Goku was kicking her ass.  
  
Finally she collapsed with exhaustion, the last of her power drained. Goku frowned and floated   
supported her body, gently wiping away some blood from a cut on her face.  
  
"Bulma-san, you alright?"  
  
"Hm? Yes, I'm fine Goku. I just…have to…rest."  
  
Her head tilted to the side as she passed out.  
  
"Oi! Bulma-san!"   
  
Vegeta hopped from his spot on the rock and leaned down next to her. Scowling, he scooped her up   
and looked at his rival.  
  
"I'm going to take her home. She needs rest."  
  
"K. When she wakes up tell her I said nice match; I can tell she's a great fighter, and with some   
more practice I'm sure she'll be as good as any of us."   
  
Vegeta blinked and nodding slightly flew away.  
  
*************  
  
"Ow."  
  
Bulma groggily opened her eyes and stared around. The sun was still up, so it must be around one a   
clock or so.   
  
"How did I get back home? Where's Vegeta? Probably back there with Goku…I bet he was going   
to leave me out there, the jerk."  
  
"Actually, I was the one who carried your sorry ass back here." A voice said from the doorway.   
Lifting her head Bulma saw him approaching her holding a glass of lemonade.  
  
She accepted it gratefully and took a sip, but stopped when she saw Vegeta eyeing her in an odd   
way.  
  
"Vegeta, what did you do this?"  
  
"I spit in it."  
  
She instantly sprayed the bed with lemonade as she spit it out.  
  
He laughed. "Relax, I didn't do anything to it. I may be a jerk, but I'm not juvenile."  
  
"You'd better not have done anything, otherwise I'll hunt you down."  
  
"Yeah right. I'm soooo scared."  
  
"Well you better be! You saw how I did with Goku."  
  
"I saw you attacking him and a few seconds later you got knocked to the ground."  
  
"Only sometimes! The rest of the time I did really good!"  
  
"Ha! If you say so. Anyway, your father put some clothes out for you. They're on the chair."  
  
She looked down at her raggedy gi and realized how revealing certain tears in the shirt and pants   
were. Blushing, she pulled the covers up to her collarbone.  
  
"Relax, I'm not a hentai. Besides why would I want to see your ugly self naked?"  
  
"I'm not ugly! I'm a beautiful young woman! You WISH you could get with someone as sexy as   
me!"  
  
"Whatever woman. Anyway, I've seen your taste in men. I wouldn't want to be caught dead with   
someone who dates a loser like your last boyfriend."  
  
"Yamcha was a great guy! Sure things got a bit rocky, but we pulled through right to the end! At   
least I've been in a relationship that lasted longer than a one night stand."  
  
He snorted. "Please. I've had relationships before, but it's really none of your business. And you   
think Yamcha was so great? Give me a break; Kakkarot has more sex appeal than that idiot."  
  
"And I suppose you think you're sexy right?"  
  
"Don't you? After that dream I'd think you would."  
  
Bulma's face flushed. "For god sakes, forget the dream already! I'm sure if I did a bit of searching   
I'd find some naughty things about me in that head of yours!"  
  
"Ha! The only people who dream about you are sex deprived nerds like those people you hang out   
with at work!"  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then Bulma spoke again.  
  
"What were we arguing over?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "I forgot."  
  
They were both quiet again, before Bulma swung her legs out of bed.  
  
"I'm going to change, so don't watch! Go off and eat or train or whatever you do in your spare   
time."  
  
"Fine." He left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
"Annoying bitch. Just give me ten minutes alone with her and I'd…I'd…do x rated things with her.   
Damn!"  
  
Cursing his one-track mind he went to the kitchen to get a snack..  
****************  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"And can you believe it Chi-Chi? He had the nerve to call me ugly! I'm the sexiest person I know!   
Well, except for kuririn's girlfriend maybe, but she doesn't count…"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"So then I was like, ugly? You want me and you know it! I swear, he's such a bastard…"  
  
"Bulma."  
  
"And then I said…"  
  
"Bulma!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You're so hung up on the guy it's not even funny. Why not do us all a favor, nail him and get it   
over with!"  
  
"Chi-Chi!"  
  
"Well it's true! I mean god, it's obvious in your voice, the way you talk about him, how you act   
around him. You have it bad girl."  
  
"Chi-Chi, I do not 'have it bad'. For Vegeta. He is an asshole, and I can't think of any logical reason   
anyone in their right mind would have to sleep with him. If it were in my power I'd go through the   
phone line and beat the idea out of your head right now."  
  
She giggled. "If you say so Bulma-chan. Of course if you DO sleep with him…then I want every   
juicy detail. Even better, video tape it and mail it to me. I'll sell it to playboy and make a mint!"  
  
"CHI-CHI!"  
  
"Hey, a girl's gotta make a living! And I don't see any other way I'm getting that kitchen aide mixer   
I've been eyeing…"   
  
"Good bye Chi-Chi-chan!" Bulma shouted and slammed the phone down on the receiver.  
  
"I'm surrounded by idiots and perverts!" She screamed and tugged at her hair in frustration.  
  
"Honey, is something wrong? You seem upset. Did you and Chi-Chi have a fight?"  
  
"No mom, not really. It's just a little tiff that's all…arg! I've been so frustrated lately. I can't figure   
out why!'  
  
"Well honey, if you're feeling a bit bored, I know a nice young man who's had his eye on you for a   
while…"  
  
"FOR GOD SAKES, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"   
  
Dr. Briefs appeared in the doorway, followed by Vegeta on his way to the gravitron. Both stopped to   
watch the scene that was unfolding before them.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS SICK FASCINATION WITH ME AND GETTING A BOYFRIEND AND   
GETTING LAID? I DON'T WANT TO DATE ANYBODY! NOT YAMCHA, NOT ANY OF   
MOM'S FRIENDS! AND DEFINITELY NOT VEGETA!" She pointed angrily at the saiyan   
prince, who looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"IT'S MY LIFE PEOPLE, SO LEAVE IT ALONE! I'LL DECIDE WHO I'M GOING TO   
DATE, SO GET OFF THE DAMN SUBJECT ALREADY! ARRG!" And with that she ran out of   
the room, shoving past her father and Vegeta in the process.  
  
After a moment, Mrs. Briefs spoke.   
  
"Poor girl…she's so stubborn. Why can't she see that she loves him?"  
  
Dr. Briefs patted his wife's shoulder. "I'm sure she knows.; But when the times right she'll accept   
it."  
  
"She'll accept what? What are you people talking about? She loves who?"  
  
They both turned to look at Vegeta. Mrs. Briefs giggled and waved a hand. "Oh nothing dearie.   
Bulma's just had her eye on a certain young man for quite some time; the only thing is   
she…she…oh, I can't say, it would give it all away!" Squealing she dashed outside to do some   
watering, and sighing Dr. Briefs returned to is lab.  
  
"She…loves somebody? But who?" Vegeta didn't want to admit it, but he was hurt. He stared down   
at the floor for a second and finally went upstairs to his room to watch some T.V.  



	10. Chapter 10

  
It was beautiful out later that night. The sky was clear and glistened with stars, and a pale light   
settles over the sleeping countryside as a full moon showed her face to the world. And deep in the   
woods, far away from the blinding lights of Capital City, Goku and Gohan were enjoying   
themselves at a father son camping trip, deciding that they would take the next few days off from   
training to just relax.  
  
"It's so nice out here dad. I wish we could get mom to go camping with us."  
  
"Yeah, but you know how your mother is. Besides, she'd probably try and make us sleep in beds   
and stuff, and what's the fun in that?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. But look at that moon dad! I guess it's a good thing I don't have my tail   
anymore so I can't transform, but still…looking at it makes me a little dizzy."  
  
Goku smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "I know son. Try not to stare too long, it'll make you sleepy.   
I mean, we haven't even had our midnight snack yet!"  
  
Gohan laughed and standing grabbed some fruit from a large pile of food next to the campfire. He   
handed three to his dad, who grinned and immediately began to chomp down.  
  
"Fruit, yum! This beats that store bought stuff any old day! Right Gohan?"  
  
"Right dad!" Gohan agreed cheerily, wiping some juice from his mouth. Their laughter echoed off   
the trees and through the woods late into the night.  
******************  
  
"I've never had a dream true, till the day that I found you. Even if I pretend that I've moved on,   
you'll always be my baby…"  
  
Bulma screeched the words to the song at the top of her lungs, her voice cracking on the high notes.   
Really she was a very good singer, but she'd decided not to put out the effort to mimic the group's   
voice.   
  
"I never found the words to say, you're the one I think about each day. And no matter where life   
takes me to, a part of me will always be with-"  
  
"YOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" Bulma shrieked.  
  
"What happened, what died?" Dr. Briefs came running into the room, wielding a wrench in his   
hand.  
  
"Daddy! Nothing died, I was singing!"  
  
"Oh. I thought you were being tortured up here."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"I'm sorry dear…but would you mind keeping it down? Your mother's sleeping and Vegeta's got   
me working on the training bots. It seems to me you two have been training together less and less; is   
something wrong?"  
  
"No daddy, nothing's wrong. We've just been getting pretty distant lately. I'm beginning to think   
that training is the only thing even keeping us in the same house."  
  
"Well dear, maybe you should try spending more time with him. I think it's good that you're doing   
something physical again; you haven't been doing anything since you quit softball when you   
graduated college."  
  
"I know dad. It's not that I got tired of training, but I've been so busy with stuff for the company   
lately. I can't find time to do anything else."  
  
"Hm…well If that's the case maybe I could take some of this work off your hands for you."  
  
He grabbed a stack of papers from her desk and began to shuffle through them, mumbling to   
himself.  
  
"My word, have I really saddled you down with all this work? Goodness child, say something next   
time! I can get most of these things done in a few hours…in the meantime why don't you take a   
break and relax, get some rest? It's getting pretty late dear, so I suggest you get some sleep. I think   
we'll go visit your cousin over in Texas on Thursday. I hear he's come up with some great new idea   
in transportation and I'd like to take a look at it.  
  
"You mean cousin Brian? I wanna go! I love his farm, it's so cool! Why can't we have a house like   
his instead of this?"  
  
"You mean you'd rather have a three story farmhouse instead of this?"  
  
"Yeah! It's so…so rustic! And he has the little pigs and the ducks and chickens and the cows…"  
  
"Smelly little buggers aren't they? Anyway, get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He gave her a quick peck on the forehead and left to go back to his lab.  
  
"G'night dad! Hope you finish your work soon!"  
  
He grumped something unintelligible and called back "Goodnight."  
  
"I'm not really sleepy though. I took a nap after the fight with Goku so I'm all energetic. But what   
am I gonna do? If mom is sleeping and dad is trying to concentrate that leaves only one victim…"  
  
Laughing to herself she skipped merrily toward her door intent on finding the saiyan prince.  
**************  
  
Meanwhile, back in the woods Gohan and Goku had settled back for a nice discussion about various   
topics. At the moment they were talking about the upcoming fight, and about the strange boy from   
the future.  
  
"So dad, who was that guy? He seemed familiar somehow; have I met him before?"  
  
"I wish I could tell you that Gohan, but I promised him I wouldn't."  
  
"Aw come on dad! I won't tell I swear!"  
  
He grinned. "When he's born I'll tell you."  
  
"When he's born? So he's not alive yet here? Wow…I wonder who's gonna be the mom?"  
  
"Can't tell you that either. But trust me, it surprised me just as much as it will you…"  
  
Gohan pondered this, but couldn't think of any other couples he knew of except Yumcha and   
Bulma. And they'd just broken up, so it couldn't be them…but who?  
  
"Marron and Kuririn?" He wondered out loud.  
  
"Nope, not them. Don't bother guessing, you'll never get it in a million years. I tell you what, let's   
talk about something else. How was your training with Piccolo today?"  
  
"It was great dad! I had a lot of fun; Piccolo's a good teacher. Although I'm curious; who was it you   
were fighting with? I felt a ki and it wasn't Vegeta's…was it Bulma?"  
  
"What? Oh THAT. She er…she has a new machine that lets her amplify ki. She wanted me to help   
her test it…we weren't REALLY sparring."  
  
"Oh, ok."  
  
They were both quiet.  
  
"Hey dad, why are you lying to me?"  
  
"I'm not lying, honest! Well…maybe just one….Look, it's a secret Gohan, just like the kid from the   
future. If I tell you it'll spoil everything!"  
  
"Well if you're sure dad. As long as everything is OK and you're not being brainwashed or   
anything."   
  
"Me? Brainwashed? Ha! Nope, I'm 100% me."  
  
"Good!"  
  
"So Gohan, what do you say we get ready for bed? It's already after two and we need rest. We've   
both had a hard day.  
  
"Alright dad. I'll get some water for the fire and you get the sleeping bags ready, K?"  
  
"K. Hurry back!"  
  
"Alright!"   
  
The moon shown down on the peaceful clearing as father and son worked together on their assigned   
tasks.  
**************  
  
Vegeta watched the T.V with boredom plastered on his face. There was NOTHING on. Just because   
it was two thirty in the morning didn't mean they needed to crowd the airways with crap like I love   
Lucy and the Flinstones Marathon. (I hate those shows .)  
  
"500 channels, even some from outer space, and there's STILL nothing to watch. What is it with   
these earthlings and those damn walking pacifers? I purple one looks like it's gay! It has a purse for   
crying out loud! And a burning baby head for the sun? No wonder this world has so many   
arsonists…"  
  
"Oh Veggie-chaan…" Bulma sang from the hallway. Yelping, he shut off the T.V and folding his   
hands over his chest he closed his eyes, to look he was meditating.   
  
"Hi Vegeta…wow, it's dark as a dungeon in here! Turn on the lights!"  
  
She flipped the switch for the lights, but nothing happened.  
  
"What the…"  
  
"The bulb blew. I was hoping you'd come along so you could fix it for me."  
  
"Fix it yourself! You should know how to change a lightbulb."  
  
"I do, but I don't know where the bulbs are. And even if I did I'm not bothering myself with menial   
labor."  
  
"So I guess you can't be bothered with having light then."  
  
"I can see in the dark. It doesn't bother me."  
  
"Oh yeah? Well we'll see about that!"  
  
Closing the door she grinned and hopped from foot to foot.   
  
"Okay Veggie-chan, tell me where I am!"  
  
She crept over to a corner of the room and crouched down.  
  
"You're in the north-east corner of the room, next to the closet."  
  
"Damn! Okay, where am I now?"  
  
She crawled behind the T.V stand and covered her head with her hands.   
  
"Give up woman, I can still see you. You're behind the T.V."  
  
"Oh, bother you! I'm bored Veggie-chan. Spar with me."  
  
"In here? In the room?"  
  
"Yup. Watch out, I'm gonna attack!"  
  
She came from behind the T.V and springing like a cat she floated midair at the foot of the bed.   
Vegeta sat up and held out his hands to block as she went to kick him.  
  
Quick as lightning he grabbed one foot and then the other as she tried to break free. Giving them a   
little tug he pulled her downward, forcing her knees to bend. She landed roughly in his lap and she   
stuck her tounge out at him.  
  
"Meanie! No fair; I should've won!"  
  
"Cry me a river." He muttered.  
  
She started to say something, but stopped. Instead she put up a hand and gently touched his cheek.  
  
"What happened here?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"This scar right here…that wasn't there before."  
  
"Oh that. That was from a while ago. I went to ask your mother something and she was holding a   
knife and as she turned around it cut my cheek."  
  
"Did it hurt?"  
  
He shrugged. "Stung a little, no biggie."  
  
"Oh."  
  
She rubbed the scar lightly with her thumb, all the while wondering what the point of that little   
exchange had been.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and a kind of stillness filled the room. Then he put up his own hand and   
closed it around hers.  
  
Um…ok. This is new. What is he doing? Bulma thought to herself.  
  
  
He brought her hand up to his lips and gently, slowly, began to kiss the tips.  
  
Oh my, She thought. How did I get into this situation?  
  
"Um Vegeta, what are you-"  
  
"Shh…" He whispered.  
  
She blushed and watched as he stopped kissing her fingers and stared into her eyes.  
  
Danger Will Robinson danger! An alien life form is seducing you! (btw, any thought from now on   
will be Bulma, so I don't have to type it all the time.)  
  
"You're beautiful, did you know that?"  
  
"Well, I've had a few people say that. You know relatives, family, my aunt Gertrude…"  
  
He narrowed his eyebrows at her. "Geek."  
  
"I am not!" Oh my god, I'm such a geek, why did I just say that? I should have said, no one before   
you my love or take me I'm yours or damn it Bulma, stop reading those romance novels!  
  
"Hm. If you say so." Smirking, he took off his gloves, then slowly massaged her shoulders.  
  
Ah my god! Where's Chi-Chi when you need her? I need some comic relief right about now. A take   
it off, take it all off or a few woohoo's would be welcome at this point.  
  
"You really are beautiful." He murmured, more to himself than to anyone else. "Why didn't I notice   
before?"  
  
Bulma blushed even deeper. Was this some kind of ploy to catch her off guard so he could attack? If   
so she was going to fall for it hook line and sinker. Although, she doubted Vegeta would do all this   
for a distraction. Not to mention it was kind of…sweet.  
  
"Vegeta, why me? I mean, there must be a hundred other women out there who you'll probably find   
far more attractive and stuff.."  
  
He smiled. "Do you really mean that? Do you want me to stop? Because if you do, I will. On the   
other hand if you don't want me to then…"  
  
"Well of course I do…don't."  
  
Damn it, of all the people to fall in love with why did it have to be Vegeta? She should have taken   
Goku when she had the chance; of course seeing how miserable her best friend was with her husband   
half the time, she wasn't so sure Goku would be prime husband material.  
  
"I don't do things halfway you know. If you agree you're in it for the long haul."  
  
"Yeah, I kinda figured. But answer me one question. Have you slept with anyone before?"  
  
"Yes, of course I have."  
  
"Then why aren't you with any of them?"  
  
He shrugged. "I felt no emotional ties to them. There was one girl I was fond of, but she was really   
like an older sister to me. When she died I got over it and moved on."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, what do you want then? Yes or no?"  
  
"Um…can't we just be really good friends?"  
  
He sweatdropped.  
  
"…You're kidding, right?"  
  
"Yes I'm kidding. You know normal people don't talk this much before sex. Why am I talking so   
much?"  
  
"Trying to prolong the inevitable?"  
  
"Yes, that's probably it."  
  
He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
This is just like my dream. Am I dreaming? I'm dreaming, yes that's it. In real life assholes like   
Vegeta do not go out of their way to sleep with me. They stay far far away, and we agree to keep at   
least three feet of personal space between us.   
  
And then, the ultimate betrayal. Her own body, which she prided on taking care of itself and   
knowing what was best for it, began to respond. Before she really knew what was going on, she'd   
wrapped her arms around Vegeta's back and her tounge had somehow slipped into his mouth.  
  
Oh bugger it all.   
  
At the same time Vegeta's hands slipped down the straps of her tank top. She noticed, but neglected   
to react. This was pretty nice actually. There was something different about how Vegeta kissed,   
something more sensual and romantic. Even Yamcha in his experience with countless other women   
couldn't possibly top this guy in kissing.  
  
Pulling back, he moved down a little and started to kiss her neck. "You know, this is going to turn x   
rated pretty soon…" He murmured.  
  
"Mmm." She said in response. She wished he wasn't wearing is gi; that meant she'd have to tear it   
off of him.  
  
What was she doing? Had she gone mad? This was the same guy who tried to kill her a few months   
ago! The same one who taunted and teased her and called her names…but what was it that her   
mother had told her? If a boy makes fun of you a lot, they like you? Was she just trying to make her   
daughter feel better about the school yard boys who made fun of her because of her brains, or was it   
the truth?  
  
She ran her hands down his back, running her fingers over the curve of his spine. It had been ages   
since she'd slept with anyone…her body could use a workout. But still…did she want this? Did she   
want to spend the rest of her life with Vegeta?  
  
At that moment Vegeta's hands, which hadn't stopped their exploring, landed on her breasts.   
Chuckling into her neck he began to move his hands in slow circles, making Bulma curse the fact   
she'd neglected to wear a bra.   
  
He squeezed her nipple (O_o) and she groaned. Screw that. Yes to all of the above. She wanted him   
badly. Everyone had been right. She'd been the dense one. She needed this more than anything in the   
world right now…  
  
"NO! YOU STUPID GIRL, YOU'RE RUINING EVERYTHING!"  
  
She ignored the voices, swatted away the part of her mind that still refused to accept what was   
happening. All that mattered were the feelings of pleasure flooding her brain, and the realization that   
for the first time in a long time she was going to be truly happy.  
***************  
  
"Dad, do you feel that?"  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"That power level…it's like the one Bulma's machine was giving off earlier. And Vegeta's is pretty   
high too…"  
  
Goku raised an eyebrow and stared into the sky in the direction of capusle corp. No way. There's no   
way they would…Vegeta…and Bulma? He'd already known and still it was creepy…  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"I er…she must be testing the machine on him. Yeah, that's it. Works well doesn't it?"  
  
"Dad, are you lying again?"  
  
"Yes, but I'll explain it to you when your older."  
  
"…They're having sex aren't they?"  
  
"WHAT? Of course not! This is Vegeta and Bulma we're talking about, they hate each other!"  
  
"That's true. I guess not then. But still, those levels are pretty radical…"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sure they're just goofing off; you know how those two are."  
  
"Hm."  
  
Gohan had a feeling he was right, but seeing the nervous expression on his dad's face said nothing.  
*************  
  
Mrs. Briefs sat knitting happily on the bed. Next to her was her husband Dr. Briefs, his face stuck in   
a magazine which he was reading intently.  
  
"Honey, this is the second time you've read that thing. Is something wrong?"  
  
He grumbled something under his breath. A yell came through the wall of the bedroom.  
  
"Oh my, I wonder what's going on…maybe I should go check?" She asked for the third time that   
hour.  
  
"Are you crazy? That's our daughter in there for pete's sake! That's just sick!"  
  
"Oh what can I say, I'm a hentai at heart."  
  
He shook his head in disgust.  
  
Another sound came through the wall.  
  
"I hate this family. For all we know he could killing her or something and we're just sitting here   
listening." Dr. Briefs muttered.  
  
"Oh hush honey. Vegeta is not killing our daughter and you know it. Isn't it nice that they've finally   
found each other?"  
  
He scowled. "Remind me to soundproof the walls later."  
  
There was a loud scream, followed by a ferocious growl, then silence.  
  
"Thank god, is it over yet?" The last time he'd said that it had started all over again, and he was   
forced to sit through another half hour of strange noises.  
  
"I think so…no wait! Yes, it's over."  
  
"Good. I'm going to sleep now…dumb kids." Grumbling, he turned off his bedside light and fell   
asleep.  
  
"I'll have to get all the details from her in the morning…" Mrs. Briefs said giggling, then she turned   
off her own light and for the second time that night went to sleep.  
*****************  
  
Inside the dark room, the moonlight cast a pale glow upon two figures sitting on the bed. The room   
was silent, the only sound was the gentle panting of the two as they cuddled against each other.  
  
Bulma shifted her weight a little so she fit more comfortable in Vegeta's arms. How long had they   
been at it? An hour? She sighed happily and pushed a sweat-plastered strand of hair from her face.   
The experience had been very…different. Although she knew she'd be feeling some slight   
discomfort for the next few days, it was worth it. She'd give anything for another hour of that…she   
couldn't even name it. It had been to amazing to properly describe.  
  
He rested his chin on her shoulder and rubbed his cheek against hers. In a voice almost inaudible to   
anyone but her, he whispered three simple words. "I love you."  
  
She blushed and buried her face in his chest. That hadn't been a simple 'that was the best time I've   
ever had I love you', which would have been appropriate, but a genuine 'I love you' I love you.  
  
"I'm going to hate myself in the morning." She whimpered, but it came out more like a sob.  
  
Laughing, he kissed the top of her head.  
  
End SSJBulma: The Journey Begins Part 1  
  
Author's Notes: Woohoo! Part one of the story is finally over! Did ya'll enjoy the nice bit of lime in   
the middle? I tried my best, but I don't think there's any way I'll be able to write a lemon without   
comedy in it…of course you have to admit Bulma's mental babbling was kind of funny…or not.   
  
Anyway, part two will start from the Cell saga. Don't worry about missing anything, the first   
chapter will just be of Bulma reminiscing about the past, particularly from Trunk's birth to just   
before the Cell games, which is when the story begins. And for those of you who like Bulma's   
fighting, part 2 is her big debut! And, just as important, we finally find out who Sare is and what her   
purpose is on this planet. But really, what did you guys think of part 1? Good? Bad? Bites big   
freaky -smelling wind? Once again, tips on lemon writing very welcome ^_^ I'm not gonna do   
another chapter till I get back to California, so see you guys later!"  
  
-Sailor Star  
  



	11. SSJBulma Part 2: Bulma's Mental Debate!

SSJBulma Part 2: Cell games

SSJBulma Part 2: Cell games

After (literally) beating my head repeatedly against a wall trying to figure out how to incorporate the Android Saga into the story, I realized I couldn't without having to re-write most of the actual Cell Saga…or what I planned to do with it anyway. So unfortunately, B-chan WILL have to blow off the Android saga. But you will be happy to know there I an explanation for this, as will be told momentarily. And since Sailor Star has quite forgotten the events that took place during the imperfect cell/perfect cell saga, It's not going to be a thing like the original…except for the battle of course. It would be bad if I forgot that. ;) Also, forget what I said in the beginning of the story about Sare being 300 years old…that was way back when I had no clue what I was talking about and had no intention of finishing the story ever. Sare is 30 years old instead. :) Enjoy the story everyone, and the conclusion to SSJBulma! (P.S Now that I reread the chapters, I agree about Vegeta being a bit OOC when he said he loved her…but the damage has been done, I'll have to make him a little nastier to make up for it ^_~)

"No? What do you mean no? You can't tell me what to do, especially not from in the middle of no where!"

"Woman, you will not go to fight the androids. I forbid it."

"Well screw you Vegeta! You can't tell me what to do, Mr. 'I'll leave my wife and newborn son alone for three freaking months so I can blast off to god-knows-where.'"

"Silence woman! I'll have you know that my training is proving to be _quite_ beneficial. I have a feeling you'll be in for quite surprise when I return to earth."

"Whatever Vegeta! I don't care if you're the new Legendary Super Saiyan, I'm going to fight with Goku and the others whether you like it or not!"

"No you won't."

"Oh really? And why not Mr. Smart guy?"

"Because of the brat woman. If I die, which I won't, you can't very leave him lying in a ditch somewhere while the androids kick your ass around."

"Oh. Well I suppose that's true…but I'm going to beat the androids! I know it! And I-"

That was the last time Bulma had talked to Vegeta. He'd simply shut off the ship's comm link and disappeared into the inky black that was space.

"I can't believe him. I NEED to be there. It's my duty to my friends and family."

Angrily, she twirled a lock of her blue hair around her finger and tugged it.

"And besides, what else CAN I do? Just watch? He can't expect me to just sit here for kami knows how long!"

Shaking her head in disgust she began to fiddle with her latest invention, a computer that let her track the movements of the androids. So far two of them were still alive, on an island about a two hundred and fifty miles away from Master Roshi's. But that wasn't right…she'd given Kuririn the box that let him shut down the little bastards almost half an hour ago. He'd flown all the way to her house to get it, after all.

"Why hasn't Kuririn used it yet?" She wondered out loud. It wasn't complicated or anything. Or maybe she was just overestimating her midget friend's intelligence.

The birth of Trunks and her husband's (or 'mate' as he preferred to be called) disappearing act a few months ago had caused a steady rise in some of her more malicious thoughts. She had a sneaky suspicion that whatever entity was in control of her was beginning to show its true colors, not just in her dreams but in real life as well.

With an exaggerated sigh he tossed down her screwdriver and reaching into her desk pulled out a rather tattered looking book…her diary.

"This…_girl _that's controlling me…I'm pretty sure it's the girl anyway. I know so little about her."

She riffled through her last few pages and quickly skimmed the notes.

"From what I can tell so far she's a girl that's been experimented on for some reason…but why? And why is that guy I always see in my dreams chasing her? I mean, what's really the story with this girl?"

__

"You shouldn't ask questions you don't really want the answers to, dearie." A voice purred from the back of her mind.

"Oh shutup you." Bulma snapped angrily at the voice. "Don't you have better things to do then annoy me all day?"

__

"Not really…you ARE my host after all. How could you fall for that arrogant prince? You're weak, girl. A TRUE warrior would see him for what he really is."

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

__

"A parasite. He's just using you know. He needed an heir, and you happen to be a saiyan, by no fault of your own of course. It was a perfect setup. But now you've fallen for it, and this silly fancy of yours I going to put a hitch in my plans."

"Well forgive me if I'm completely screwing with YOUR day, whoever you are. In case you haven't noticed, mine isn't going very well either, and the last things I need is reprimanding from an invisible spirit. 

__

"You know, I do believe that the others might need some help now that Cell has announced his little tournament. I'm sure they'd appreciate some help from a certain Super Saiyan girl…"

"Hm. I doubt they need help. Not with Goku out there anyway. Mr. Bigshot, the 'legendary' Super Saiyan. Ha! For someone so great he should be able to beat his enemies with ease. I bet if I were out there we'd be done with the battle and back home right now."

__

"Ooooh…do I detect some jealousy from you girl?"

"Yes! No…wait. What was I just saying?"

__

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'll let you get back to fiddling with your little toys now. Enjoy, dearie…but if I were you I'd be pretty sad that I'm missing out on that great battle going on right now…"

The voice faded out into silence. 

"I hate that girl." Bulma muttered and picking up her screwdriver began to put the finishing touches on her machine.

***********

"Father, No! Don't let it absorb 18!"

"Silence boy! You don't govern my actions! I'll do as I please!"

He turned to face Cell and smirked.

"Besides…I want a REAL challenge."

Cell chuckled. "As I assure you will get when I find the other android."

"Father, NO!"

Vegeta glared at his son over his shoulder. "Can't you think of something more original to say than father no? Insult me so I at least have an excuse to hit you." (LOL, the way Gohan called his dad Father through the whole third season was my Pet peeve…can't he say dad like normal children?)

Trunks looked slightly taken aback, but quickly recovered. 

"DAD, if you let Cell go he'll be too powerful! We'll all be destroyed?"

"I doubt it boy. I AM after all a Super Saiyan. Something as pathetic as Cell won't hurt me."

"You said the same thing about the androids and look what happened then! Dad, being a Super Saiyan means nothing compared to the creatures we're dealing with!"

"How dare you imply that I was wrong about the androids! I could easily have beaten those tin cans, I just wasn't at my best! I could have crushed them under my-"

"FOOL!" Trunks shouted. Abruptly he clapped a hand to his mouth. Oh CRAP. Did I just say that out loud? I hope I didn't. Uh Oh. I think I did. Otherwise why would Tousan be flying at me like that-?

Trunks flew back a few hundred feet as a gloved fist slammed into his face. Why, why did he have to say that out loud? 

"Children, such a bother." Cell said as Vegeta flew back from pummeling his son. "I can't stand the little runts myself."

"Whatever. I don't care about your opinion cell. Jut hurry and find the android so I can get back to kicking your ass."

"Oh is that what you think? Well give me a minute to find her and we'll see who beats who-"

Cell stopped and stared, and then began to grin.

"What? What are you looking at?"

Vegeta followed his gaze and realizing what he was looking at, smirked. "So that's where she's been hiding…"

There sat 18 and 16, conversing about something or the other. Off to their left was Kuririn, also talking to them.

Trunks in the meantime had recovered from his father's recent attack and powering up a little flew over his father and cell.

"YOU GUYS LOOK OUT! CELL'S SPOTTED YOU!"

Cell snarled ferociously and flew down toward the helpless androids.

"No! Stop it!" Trunks shouted and went after cell; stopping him halfway and preparing to push him back farther into the sky. 

He didn't get to attack however, as Vegeta came up above him and kicked him hard on the top of the head. Trunks shot downward, coming to a screeching halt a few feet from the ground.

"Damn him!" Trunks cursed and flew back up again, ignoring Vegeta and once again going after cell. The same thing happened, over and over again. His dad kept pushing him back, and cell was almost to the androids. He'd had enough.

"I'm stopping that monster father, and I don't care what you say about it!" Trunks snapped and cocking back a fist hit Vegeta squarely in the chest. As the air was knocked out of him, Trunks took the opportunity to kick him in the same spot, sending him over the mountain and into the water below.

18 backed up as Cell approached her, every pre-programmed instinct in her telling her to run. But she wasn't a coward. She'd fight to the death.

"Stop right there! One step closer and I'll self destruct!" She raised a hand to her heart and began to charge a ki blast to end her life.

Cell blinked and looked a little wary. The he started to laugh, continuing his menacing walk.

"Please. By the time you've gathered a blast large enough to kill yourself, I'll have absorbed you. Don't you see 18? This is what you were made for! The last piece in the ultimate jigsaw puzzle! With you my being will be complete, and I shall rule the entire universe!"

"No! Leave me alone you bastard!"

Cell stopped in front of her and chuckled. "Now now, little one. Just stand still. It'll all be over in a moment…"

The tip of his tail converted to a suction cup and he lowered it toward her head.

Trunks shot toward the two determined to stop Cell before it was too late. Unfortunately, he didn't get very far. Vegeta tackled him midair and pinned him against the wall of the mountain.

"Go on cell! Absorb the damn thing and get it over with!"

Cell didn't need any further invitation. While Kuririn and the others watched in horror, Cell lowered the cup over 18's head and absorbed her.

Seconds later, there was a crackle of energy from Cell. Then another. And another. And then the sky exploded into a dark unholy light as the creature known as cell began to transform.

*********

"Oh sweet Kami…" Bulma said putting a hand to her mouth.

"What…the hell…is THAT?"

The power levels she was picking up were insane. Was that one of the androids? No, it couldn't be. That's why she'd needed the radar, they didn't give off a ki. 

"Oh my god…is that the creature? The one that's been absorbing people on T.V? I hope not. There's no way the guys could beat something with a level like that…Vegeta, Trunks, I hope you know what you're doing."

Chibi Trunks, sensing his mother's distress began to fuss and reach out for her. Sighing, she picked up the chubby little baby and rocked him to and fro in her arms.

"Sh, Sh…it's okay Trunks…just relax…mommy's not really upset. She's just a little worried, that's all."

Who was he trying to kid? Now she wanted more then EVER to be out there fighting with the others. But she knew that that could never happen. She had a child to take care of, and she wasn't going to risk leaving him an orphan in this world. But still…what was she supposed to do?  


"Hey I know…why don't we go downstairs and see grammy and pappy huh? Yeah, that's a good idea…"

She carried her year old son to the kitchen where her parents were watching the T.V on the fridge. The moment they saw their daughter they could tell she was feeling distressed.

"You poor dear." Her mother sighed, taking Trunks from her arms and walking to get a bottle for him. "The boys went and left you all alone to go fight! I wish we could help, but you do have Trunks here…"

"I know mom, that's EXACTLY the problem. What will he do if I die? I don't want to think that one day years and years from now he'll be dead and when he arrives in heaven he won't know me!"

"Have you talked to Vegeta since he came back from space?"

"No, and I don't want to. He's just going to complicate things…damn him! Damn this baby! Damn my life!"

"Bulma dear, calm down!" Her father said jumping into the conversation. "You know you don't really mean that. Now just get a hold of yourself and think this thing over…it'll all turn out right in the end."

"And how do you know dad? You can't feel what I'm feeling right now! This thing's power...it's insane! They're going to be KILLED dad, if I don't do something!"

"But if this thing is as strong as you say, it sounds like you won't make much of a difference anyway!"

"I know I won't, but it's worth a shot!"

"So you're going to risk your life on a whim, Bulma? Risk leaving you son all alone because you have this crazy need to fight?"

"You just don't get it dad! It's not a whim! I've been getting these cravings…I NEED to fight, not for pleasure but to survive. I need to feel something die in my arms, I have to KILL someone. I need this dad, like I need air!"

"Bulma, have you gone mad? How could you say something like that, it's not like you at all!" 

"I know…I…I'm so sorry dad, I don't know what's wrong with me. Please watch Trunks for a while, I really need to think about some things."

"Honey, are you sure you don't want me to help you or something?"

"No dad, I'll be all right, just trust me."

******

__

"Hn. That whole thing with the kid was a major setback…but I think things might turn out alright after all."

Chuckling, Sare reached into her pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper. Embossed on the top in blood red was the royal family's symbol, and below that was an invitation to a party being held for the strongest female warriors at the Science hall.

__

"Feh…I should have known back then…what a fool I was."

She traced a finger over a signature at the bottom of the paper.

__

"King Vegeta…you may be dead, but I have yet to get my revenge for what you've done to me…you owe me a debt, sire, which shall soon be paid by your son. You too Bardock…bastards, both of you…"

Smirking, she returned the paper to her pocket and receded back into the darkness that was beginning to take over Bulma's mind.

__

"Relax little one. You're just a pawn in this game…let Sare take care of everything."

Sighing contentedly she closed her eyes and rested.


	12. The death of the blue-haired wonder

This is it folks

This is it folks! We're down to the windup! Only three more chapters left till the end of SSJBulma! Sorry it took so long to write, but I'm emotionally drained for some reason…not in a writing mood. Writing this chapter was like clawing my eyes out with a spork. On a completely different note, does anyone else think it would be a GREAT idea if a bunch of FF.Net writers got together and made a book? They could make one for each category, and then the book would be split into sections containing the most popular sub-categories and then the best stories from THAT sub-category… I don't know, it just seems really cool to me. Anyway, no more authors notes from now on. They break up the story too much. Hope you like these chapter folks, and enjoy the rest of SSJBulma!

"Poor, poor Vegeta." Cell said chuckling. "What happened to all that stuff you were saying about being so much stronger than me?"

Vegeta stared at cell in disgust with his one good eye. Why hadn't he listened to the boy? Damn his pride! But it was too late now. Maybe the onna would…no. He didn't need her help. Besides, if he couldn't beat this thing there was no way she could. As much of a hotshot she must think herself for having attained super saiyan so fast, it was of no use to her if she just wasn't good enough…and why was he wasting time thinking about this when Cell was right in front of him?

"What's the matter Vegeta, tongue tied? So was I the challenge you were looking for?"

"Y…you just wait Cell! I swear to you that I WILL defeat you…"

"And just how do you propose to do that Vegeta? More of your 'super secret' training? No amount of power ups will ever let you defeat what I have become; you might as well give up, _prince_."

The way cell said that last word stirred up fresh feeling of hate in Vegeta. It was bad enough that this thing had defeated him, but now he was using his birthright as a taunt? He wasn't going to stand for that.

Hopping up Vegeta flew forward to attack Cell, and was promptly beaten back by the android.

"Stay down, Vegeta. It's over for you and this pathetic planet. You might as well accept your fate now while there's still a chance."

"I'll NEVER bow down to you, android. And I sure as hell won't sit here and let you kill either."

"Hn. You know something Vegeta? I like your spunk. I tell you what. I'll spare the lives of you and the rest of these pathetic losers if you'll agree to a little 'game' as it were. The place where this game takes place will be decided by ME, and I'll use the local media to alert you of all the details."

He let out a low chuckle and Vegeta's left eye started to twitch.

"What's the matter Vegeta? Speechless? I'll take your silence as an agreement. Catch you on the airwaves, prince!"

Laughing, Cell shot off into the air. The others watched as he faded into a dot on the horizon, his enormous ki still obvious even as he got farther away.

"Father…he should have listened to me." Was all Trunks could think of to say as he watched Cell fly away.

**************

9 days later

Bulma stared at the T.V in her bedroom, her mind racing with questions. Should she stay? Should she go? Fight and risk death or stay in the unknown? What to do, what to do? Cell had just announced his little games, and every fiber of her being itched to be there now with the others. The announcer showed that idiot Mr. Satan had been knocked out of the ring, and it was now Goku's turn to fight. 

Suddenly, she threw her arms up in the air.

"That's it! I can't stand it anymore! I'm going!"

She ran downstairs and grabbed her coat. Her parents who were watching T.V at the time raised an eyebrow as she opened the door and headed out.

"Bulma dear, where are you going?" Her father called after her.

"Out." She snapped before slamming the door behind her.

**************

The other watched as Goku and Cell pummeled each other into the dirt. It was a messy business, and at the moment it was obvious to anyone watching that Goku was not doing to well.

"Come on dad, you can do it!" Gohan shouted from his position on the cliff overlooking the now decimated arena.

"Yeah Goku, kick but ya hear!" Kuririn added, raising his fist. 

Behind them the others remained silent, all eyes locked on the battle. In the very back were Piccolo and Vegeta both with stoic expressions on their faces. 

"This is all HIS fault you know." Yumcha whispered to Tien over his shoulder. "If it weren't for HIM we'd all be at home right now watching basketball and sipping some buds-"

"And if it weren't for that big mouth of yours I wouldn't feel the need to try and kill you so often."

Yumcha whirled on him. "Who said I was even talking to you Vegeta?"

"Who else would you be talking about? Certainly not your goody-goody little friends here." He gestured toward the group with his hand. 

"Hmph. Yeah well, so maybe I was talking about you. So what? You wouldn't dare try anything with Goku down there."

"You honestly think I'm scared of Kakkarot? Please. And besides, I think he's a bit preoccupied what with fighting cell and all. Do you think he's really going to notice your screams while I rip your arms off and beat you with them?"

"Hey Vegeta, if you wanna start something I'm right here. Hit me with your best-"

"ENOUGH!"

Piccolo's sudden outburst was enough to catch the attention of all gathered around. 

"Enough, both of you. I think we've had plenty of your mindless bickering. If you really want to fight save it for another day; we have business to attend to."

"Well then, tell your little friend over there to quit pestering me before he gets himself hurt."

"Hey you guys, do you feel that?" Gohan cut in.

"Feel what? I don't…hey wait, I do! Who is that?" Kurirn said raising his eyebrows.

"That ki…it seems familiar to me somehow…" Piccolo remarked to himself.

"No way…she wouldn't have…she couldn't be that _foolish_…" Vegeta trailed off as he stared toward the direction of the unknown ki. 

Down on the battlefield, Goku and Cell had also stopped their assaults on each other to watch the horizon where a ki was approaching rapidly. 

"Bulma?" Goku whispered to himself. Cell glanced at him but said nothing.

Minutes later, a figure landed on a cliff opposite the senshi. She had dark azure blue eyes and pale sky-blue hair. And twitching behind her tip crackling with energy was a tail. 

The Z senshi were too stunned to even move as they tried to make sense of this newcomer. Vegeta just bared his teeth and growled low in his throat, anger slowly but steadily rising in him. 

"Who are you?" Cell demanded of the muscular blue-haired woman who'd landed on the cliff.

"Who I am doesn't matter." Bulma said coldly, glaring down with icy blue eyes at Cell. "You'll be dead in a few minutes anyway."

"Hah! Another one who thinks they can beat me? I'd like to see you try! Your power level is no where NEAR mine little one. I suggest you fly back to whatever hole you just crawled out of because you're in over your head."

"I don't need your advice Cell. And I have no intention of trying to beat you all by myself, but I'm going to help in whatever way I can. As for my power level, well let's just say 'you ain't seen nothing yet.'"

"My, cocky aren't we? We'll see how long that attitude lasts girl. As you can see there's quite a line ahead of you, so you might as well go stand with the other 'competitors' while you wait. Once I'm done disposing of them we can play all you want."

Vegeta chose that exact moment to come sliding down the hill and toward the edge of the battlefield.

"WOMAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE?"

"I'M FIGHTING, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE?"

"I THOUGHT I GAVE YOU STRICT ORDERS TO STAY HOME AND NOT COME HERE!"

"And you thought I would listen to you? Vegeta dear, you underestimate me." She said telepathically. 

"Woman." He growled, "I'm giving you till the count of ten to leave. If you don't I'll come up there and drag your ass back myself."

"You know what Vegeta, go right ahead and take me home. And while you're at it lock me up in my lab or tie me to the train tracks, because nothing you do is going to stop me from coming here. Not you, not Trunks, not _anything_."

Vegeta scowled at her last words, at the way she's almost hissed them into his mind. What was wrong with her? She's been acting oddly lately. In space he had been able to pick up bits and pieces of her thoughts and from what he could tell they'd been pretty dark these last few months. Was there something she wasn't telling him? He couldn't even get into her head now; there was an impenetrable wall around it, and on the rare occasions since he'd been back that he'd been able to break through he was greeted with nothing but images of pain and torture. Something tickled the back of his mind, telling him the answer was right in front of him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

"Fine woman, do as you please…if you die it isn't my fault."

He floated back up to the cliff and glowered at her. 

"Um Vegeta, do you…_know _that girl?" 

"You mean you still haven't figured it out yet? Your really ARE retarded."

"Well I mean, from here she almost looks just like Bulma, but then she has a tail and a power level. I figured she must be saiyan or something. Is she another kid from the future?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Sure, why not? Yeah, she's my great great grandaughter come back from the future to warn us about some new psycho monster that wants to kill us all."

"This isn't funny Vegeta, we're serious! Whoever that person is, you'd better tell her to leave. There's no way she can beat cell. Even GOKU can't do it, what chance could she stand?" Piccolo said angrily.

"You worry too much. That girl out there is just some annoying little pest that insists on following me around. Wait until she breaks a nail or something. THEN she'll leave."

Piccolo frowned but said nothing.

*********

"So girl, are you going to stand there and watch or do you want to fight?" Cell teased from the ground. 

"Not that I'd wouldn't _love_ to fight you, but it seems you're a bit busy at the moment." She said gesturing toward Goku.

"Who him? Well, I suppose I can set him aside for a moment. I'm in the mood for a challenge, and since no one here has been able to offer me one maybe you'll be better sport. Good target practice at the least. So what do you say Goku? Shall we put our match on hold while I fight this little girl?"

He hesitated for a moment, looking from Bulma to Cell. Finally sighing heavily he nodded. "Have it your way." Goku said. "I withdraw… for now." 

He looked up at Bulma and looked her over. Smiling weakly he held up a hand and mouthed the words 'good luck' to her.

She smiled and waved as Goku hopped off the battlefield and onto the cliff with the other Z senshi.

Bulma turned her icy blue gaze to Cell and slowly made her way down to him.

"That's right girl. Let's get this over with. I've got better things to do than to sit around playing with you and your friends."

You leave my friends alone. They'll destroy you Cell, mark my words." Bulma whispered coldly to him. Her eyes narrowed and flashed an even darker blue.

"Perhaps. But forget about them for now; we've got a battle to fight. Want to make the first move?"

"It'll be my pleasure." Bulma said and leaping up she went straight for Cell.

The two immediately disappeared into a blur of punches and kicks, with Bulma on the offensive. Cell moved back an inch or two to compensate for the sudden lack of space between them. He laughed to himself, enjoying the fact that this girl honestly thought she could beat him. There were so many holes in her defense he could have easily rendered her unconscious by now or worse. But he would let her have her way for a little while; besides, it was so much sweeter to see their faces after they gave their all and saw it was useless.

Bulma grunted and suddenly backed off, floating in midair for a moment. Something wasn't right. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but her mind was filled with this awful sense of foreboding like something bad was going to happen. Was she going to die before she left this field? She immediately thought of Trunks, but the thoughts of her son were quickly shooed away as Cell decided to resume the assault. 

Bulma let out a gasp as Cell slammed a fist into her chest, knocking the wind out of her and sending her into a rock face. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, but Cell wouldn't hear of it. He kept coming and soon had her pinned against the wall, beating her with his fists. She finally managed to block some of the attacks and after a bit of effort raised up a foot and shoved it in his gut, pushing him back the few feet she needed to get onto her feet again.

Growling she jumped for him and the two were once again engaged in heavy combat. Bulma tilted her head to dodge a right kick and at the same time sent up her own foot to clip him under the chin. Cell caught it and proceeded to spin her around so that she went sailing across the field. 

Catching herself in midair Bulma stopped and looked back at the spot where Cell had just been.

"Now just where did he-!" 

She fell forward and smashed into the ground as Cell hit her from behind. She groaned and rolled over, clutching her chest where it had struck a rock on her descent. 

"Aw poor baby. Did I hurt you? Well why don't you run home to your mommy then little girl? I'm sure she'll make it all better." He laughed and floated down till he was only a few feet above her.

"We're going to finish this now girl. You present no challenge to me, and I've got bigger fish to fry. You're even more pathetic than Kuririn over there." He added sticking his thumb out in Kuririn's direction.

Bulma glared at him from one of her bruised and puffy eyes, and drew herself into a crouching position while holding her chest.

"Damn…think I might have broken a rib…bugger." She muttered to herself while keeping an eye on him. She had to power up; if she didn't she'd be a goner for sure.

"No cell, this isn't over yet. I was just getting warmed up."

Putting her feet apart and bringing her arms low to her sides she closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt around inside her mind, struggling to find the door that would unlock her hidden powers. Oh if only she could find such a power as she had that day on the cliff! But here she'd finally found the door she was looking for, and now she had to open it.

Concentrating all her thoughts on that one spot, she drew the energy from deep within her body. It coursed through her veins, a thin trickle of energy that was flowing faster and faster by the second. And then it was _there _ripping through her senses and sending her into a euphoria that caused her to tilt her head back and let out a pure, animalistic scream. 

Cell raised an eyebrow and watched with dim fascination. The girl WAS powerful. Not as strong as him of course, but he supposed by the z senshi's standards she could give Vegeta or Goku a good run for their money. As it was now the senshi were captivated by the scene, some of them gaping with jaws open at this sudden rush of power from the girl. 

"OH YES! OH GOD, YES!" Bulma screamed and threw her hands up in the air cackling like a maniac. Vegeta, on the cliff, opened his mouth and backed up slowly.

"Oh no…it's happening again…"

"What? What's going on?!" Gohan shouted over the din of Bulma's screaming.

"It's just like when she went super saiyan the first time…that power…she's gonna blow! Hit the dirt!"

No one stopped to question Vegeta's actions as a stray energy wave from Bulma whapped the wall of the cliff and started a small earthquake. They all got down and covered their heads, awaiting the end they had begun to fear.

__

"Yes dearie, that's right. You're doing just fine. A little more and it will all be over soon…"

And then it was over. Bulma stopped powering up, and the earthquakes faded away. Raising their heads the Z senshi looked onto the field and stared in awe at the transformation that Bulma had undergone.

On the outside, she looked pretty much the same. But all around her was an emanating aura of _evil_, a pure, uncorrupted sense of rage that had just about everyone on the field in shock. Was this the same girl who had stood there a few seconds before?

"Well Cell, is this what you wanted?" She grinned evilly at him.

Cell quickly recovered from his shock and returned the smile. "Why yes indeed! I must say I'm impressed; I wouldn't have expected such a change from a little girl like you."

She shrugged. "I'm not as weak as I look. Still wanna take me on?"

Cell laughed. "It'll be my pleasure."

She charged him and slammed her shoulder into his chest, causing him to stumble back a few feet. Using the momentum she'd built up from the charge she kept the attack going raising her left foot for a twist kick. It connected, but at the same time Cell shot out a fist toward her. She blocked and soon the two were pounding into each other with Bulma gaining a strong foothold. Cell narrowed his eyes and grunted then slapped her across the cheek and kneed her in the belly. Letting out an OOF! Bulma fell back and raised up her arms to block another attack.

"Not bad little girl! Let's see what else you've got for me."

"I have a name. It's Bulma."

"Bulma! I knew it!" Kuririn said clapping his hands. "Look at her go! Did YOU teach her that Vegeta?"

"Yes."

"Wow, I'm impressed! You did a great job; she's fighting like a real pro! How did she get the power so fast?"

"Long story. Ask her. I don't believe it myself."

"Oh." Nodding slightly he looked back to the battle going on below.

***********

__

"Soon…so soon. It's so close, I can TASTE it. Just a little more dearie. I was scared there for a minute, but things are turning out just fine. I'll have my revenge soon. Oh look dearie…I think Cell's going to try and blast you. Better pay attention or you might get hit. And wouldn't THAT be a pity…" 

*********

Bulma gasped and stared at the glowing white ball of light at the end of Cell's arms. They'd been battling hard for the past half hour since her power up, and Cell had been getting angrier and angrier by the minute. Was he going to finish her off? 

"I've enjoyed this game girl, but it's time to end this. You're finished girlie!"

"I already told you, my name is BULMA. B-U-L-M-A."

"Whatever. What was it you said to me earlier? It doesn't matter anyway; you'll be dead in a few seconds."

Bulma raised up her arms to block, but she knew before he even fired that it was futile. She was exhausted from the battle, the last of her energy reserves gone. She wasn't going to leave this battlefield alive, and she knew it. The blast left his hands and came swiftly toward her at lighting speed…

**********

__

"Perfect, beautiful! My plan will soon be complete! This is it! The moment I've spent all these years working for! Just a bit closer and all will be well!"

********

"Bulma!

"Onna!"

Two things happening at once soon followed the screams from the people on the hill. Goku teleported himself to Bulma, trying to move her to the safety of the hill, and Vegeta took off down the cliff intent on knocking away the blast or taking it for her or _something_. 

But they were both too late.


	13. Sare and Bulma, one and the same?!

Like a knife through butter the blast ripped through Bulma, destroying her Capsule Corp. jacket and searing the skin beneath. She didn't even have time to scream as the blast enveloped her burning what remained of her body to a pile of ash and smoke.  
  
"Perfect, perfect! This is it, the moment I've been waiting for! Look out world, cause here comes Sare.!"  
  
The field fell deathly still. Goku, having lost his target, appeared mere feet away from where Bulma's body had once stood. Vegeta froze in mid run and stared blankly at the spot, his mind a whirl with what had just happened.  
  
Cell clapped his hands together and grinned.  
  
"Well that was fun. Who wants to play next?"  
  
"O.onna." Was all Vegeta could think of to say as a tear began to trickle down his face. He didn't even realize he was crying; his body felt oddly numb for some reason. He turned his blank gaze to Cell who was still laughing at the demise of his opponent.  
  
"Cell."  
  
Cell turned to face the saiyan prince, whose expression hadn't changed at all in the past few minutes. His power level, however, was steadily rising. His fingers twitched and the telltale vein of stress on his forehead had begun to throb rapidly.  
  
"You killed her." He said simply. And then without another word he leapt up and headed right for Cell.  
  
"VEGETA, WAIT!" Goku shouted.  
  
Vegeta didn't stop but glanced at Goku out of the corner of his eye. And then he saw it. The smoke was clearing, but that wasn't an empty crater where Cell's blast had hit Bulma.  
  
"What.but how could she." Vegeta stammered. Cell followed his gaze and was horror-struck at what he saw.  
  
Bulma was changed completely. While her hair was still its bright shade of blue, her eyes had changed to a blackish purple sort of color. Her body, which had once been lean and muscular, was now short and squat although it had retained its shape quite well. And as for her clothes, where there had once been jeans, a T-shirt, and a CC jacket was now a slim red swimsuit that hugged her curves quite nicely. On her feet were thigh-high white boots and on her arms was a pair of white gloves that the new Bulma was in the process of adjusting.  
  
She finished pulling the glove up her arm and glancing over her shoulder looked at the stunned Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"What? You didn't think I'd die THAT easily did you?"  
  
"Bu.but how did you.there's no way you could have." Goku stammered.  
  
"Blocked? Escaped? Please. That little flash was nothing compared to the power I'm packing now baby. That other girl- what was her name? - Bulma didn't know what she could do. I've got astral energy on my side, and a big shiny cricket isn't going to stop me.  
  
"Wait a minute," Vegeta said cutting in. "What do you mean 'other girl'. You're not Bulma, are you?"  
  
"Well, DUH! I thought you would've recognized me by now, princey. But then again, maybe not. You were probably still a kid when it happened; Bardock's brat over there wasn't even born yet."  
  
"When what happened? Who are you? Tell me now or I'll destroy you!"  
  
"Go ahead, blast away. This isn't my body you know. But it will be soon enough, and by then it will be too late for any of you bumbling idiots to stop me."  
  
  
  
Vegeta balled up his fists and stepped forward, a growl building up low in his throat. "Look lady, I'm going to ask this once, and ONLY ONCE. What the hell have you done with Bulma?"  
  
  
  
"Why prince? You really don't remember me then? Well now, I suppose I'll just have to refresh your memory."  
  
Chuckling she waved a hand and time froze. Goku with his stunned expression, the others on the hill, Cell standing a few feet away from them watching the exchange.  
  
"And now sweet prince, a little history lesson for you."  
  
Sare cackled cruelly and with another wave of her hand Vegeta found himself reeling. A dark blue light consumed him and he sailed through the dark mist that concealed his memories, heading back to a time he'd long since forgotten or so he thought.  
  
**********  
  
Vegeta walked purposely through the halls of the palace, heading toward the throne room. He hated having to attend the meetings with Frieza; the alien was odd, not to mention scared him half to death.  
  
"Vegeta! Good you're here. Your father and I were just discussing you."  
  
Vegeta ignored the ugly Ice-jinn and plopped himself down on the smaller throne next to his father's.  
  
"You're late boy." His father hissed quietly while nodding at something Frieza was saying.  
  
"Fuck off old man." Vegeta muttered under his breath. His father shot him a dirty look and Vegeta winced knowing he would pay for his comment later.  
  
"Well King Vegeta, it's been a pleasure doing business with you. I expect you will have the new planet in my- pardon me- our power by next week, yes?"  
  
"Next week?! But that's barely enough time to get there! Our men would only have a day or two to defeat the people living there, and you know sir that this is a very strong planet."  
  
"A week, king. That is all. Goodbye."  
  
King Vegeta glared after the Ice-jinn as he turned and sauntered off out the door.  
  
"Damn that lizard." King Vegeta growled as soon as Frieza was out of hearing range. "We can't go on living like this, answering to his every beck and call. Commander!"  
  
Nappa stepped forward and bowed low. "Yes sire?"  
  
"Arrange a medium sized team for the mission to Kurind. We'll need food, and good armor and make sure to give them the fastest ships we have. We're going to be cutting it close here, so there's no room for slipups."  
  
"Yes sire." Nappa bowed again and left to go to the barracks.  
  
"Bardock!"  
  
A few minutes later a tall, muscular, saiyan stepped through the door of the room.  
  
"You called me, sire?" He asked bowing in the same way Nappa had.  
  
"Yes Bardock, I did. I want to know how the work on project boushi is coming along. When will I have my android?"  
  
"Soon, sire, very soon. We've already picked out the perfect test subject for our experiment. She's a young girl that lives in a village about twenty miles from the palace. She's shown high intelligence and was naturally strong at birth, although according to her friends she shows great interest in becoming a royal guard. This little 'party' we've planned will be the perfect excuse to get her here."  
  
"Excellent work Bradock. When will this party be taking place?"  
  
"Soon sire. The following week after the men return from the Kurind mission."  
  
"Good, good. I'll arrange the details, just let me know when you are ready to send out the invitations. You are dismissed Bardock."  
  
"Thank you sire." He turned and left the hall.  
  
"As for you, boy, we have some sparring to do. Don't think I haven't forgotten what you said earlier. Perhaps I'll show you just how 'old' I really am, yes?"  
  
"Yes father." Vegeta growled and begrudgingly followed his father from the throne room.  
  
************  
  
In a little village twenty miles from the royal palace their lived a fourteen year old girl named Sare. She was a pretty child; not gorgeous but about as nice as a saiyan girl was expected to get given their lifestyles. She was only slightly curvy, her breasts budding on her chest and her thighs as pudgy and straight as they had been in her childhood. Still, she was a pretty girl, what with her long jet-black hair and mirthful black eyes. But beauty did not matter to someone like Sare. She had no interest in mating and growing up to become a dutiful housewife as most third-class girls were expected to be. No, she was going to be a royal guard for the house of Vegeta-sei; and this invitation confirmed it.  
  
Smiling she rubbed the parchment with the royal family's symbol on it. She closed her eyes and inhaled the rich earthy scent, reciting the words she had already committed to memory.  
  
"You have been cordially invited to attend a party being held for all the strongest women on the planet of Vegeta-sei. The party will be followed by a competition at the end of which the winner will be considered for a position in the royal household. It will be held at 7:00 on the third in the science hall. You will be expected to attend. Those who don't will be penalized."  
  
She sank against the wall and clutched the letter to her chest overwhelmed with joy. Her, Sare, a royal guard! Her life's dream come true after so many years of work and toil. Not that she expected to automatically become a guard; she'd need to highly refine her skills before that happened. But still, the chance was there. And what kind of a saiyan would she be to pass it up.?  
  
***********  
  
Sare arrived at the party to find it empty. At first she thought it was just because she was early, but a glance at the clock on the wall showed she had arrived with only a minute or so to spare. Other girls should have been here by now.  
  
She looked around the hall, still holding the letter in her hand like a security blanket. Now that she thought about it, the party room was bare. No decorations, no food, no anything. Even the lights had been turned down, the only means of seeing the dim glow of a couple of ceiling lamps that had been turned on.  
  
"Well then, you did come! Congratulations for you! I'm sure the king will be pleased."  
  
Sare jumped, startled by the voice. Looking behind her she saw a not-so- familiar face, followed by two complete strangers carrying briefcases.  
  
"My name's Bardock. I'm one of the king's official scientists."  
  
"Oh! Bardock-sama, of course! I knew I'd seen you somewhere." Curtsying politely, she smiled at him. "I'm honored."  
  
Nodding, he extended his hand and she shook it. "I'm glad to meet you Sare. I was sent here by the king to tell you that he wants you to go meet him personally. You see, the whole party was just a trick to see how many girls actually had the nerves to go before the royal court. Seeing as how you were the only girl who showed up, it's obvious you've got a lot of guts. I will bring you before the king, and after a sparring match with one of the top guards of your class he'll decide whether or not you're fit for royal training."  
  
"Royal. Training?!" She exclaimed, struggling not to make her voice come out a squeak. This was too easy! Her dream was going to come true!  
  
"Wait." She said slowly.  
  
This was too easy.  
  
Next thing Sare knew she was pinned against the wall by Bardock, with one of the scientists, a male, coming up behind him with a raised needle.  
  
"Quickly, administer the needle!" Bardock snapped. The man nodded and pushing back Sare's arm a bit jammed the needle into her flesh.  
  
Sare groaned and slumped down. A sleeping potion. A strong one too. She could already feel herself drifting, her muscles turning into putty as she slowly weakened.  
  
"I'm sorry Sare." Bardock whispered as the drug began to fully take affect. "The king's orders.I'm sorry."  
  
"The king.the letter."  
  
"All a ploy to get you here. We need a girl for our project.but you needn't know about that now. All will be explained in due time. Just rest now child; you've got a long road ahead of you.  
  
"Bardock.I'm going to kill you."  
  
He smiled sadly and shaking his head closed Sare's eyes as they rolled back in her head.  
  
***********  
  
Vegeta found himself in the middle of a huge white void. He stared around, confused. How did he get here? One moment he was sitting with his father in the throne room, the next he was watching Sare getting captured by Bardock and the other scientists.  
  
"Remember me now, Prince?"  
  
Sare walked out of the mist about thirty feet away from him. Smiling cruelly she rested a hand on her hip and looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"Well, what did you think of my life story? What little life I had anyway, before your father ripped it from me in the blink of an eye.  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "I.I do remember now. I never really paid attention to the meetings.but occasionally I caught bits and pieces of conversation between Bardock and my father. They were always talking about project boushi.dead child. Bardock always mentioned how 'powerful' the child was, how much progress they were making.artificial brains and such nonsense. It was you, wasn't it? The android they made.  
  
"Yes Prince, it was. I AM. After they captured me, they kept me in their little underground lab for years, poking and prodding, tearing me apart and putting me back together so many times that I began to doubt I ever had a body. I was awake almost the whole time, Prince. The only time I was allowed to rest was when I passed out from the pain, and even then they'd sometimes wake me up again, slapping me so they could continue with whatever perverted experiment they were doing. It was torture, and those memories are forever burned into my skull, physically and metaphorically. I escaped though. One day they let their guard down, left me for dead, lying unchained on the little metal table I'd called home for three years.  
  
I broke the door down to their rooms, laughed in their faces when they tried to fight me. I was too powerful for them. I broke them, destroyed them. And your father was next."  
  
Vegeta was a bit shocked to say the least. This whole story was way too weird for him. And yet this was what had gone on under his nose the whole time, in his own palace. But then again, his father had always told him he needed to listen better at the meetings.  
  
"I headed for the palace, determined to have my revenge on the source of my misery. Bardock perused me, but I was too crafty for him. I was almost there; my goal was within reach. And then it happened." She lowered her head.  
  
"Vegeta-sei went boom."  
  
She continued her voice empty and hollow. She was no longer in the future, but years away floating in the shattered rubble of a home long gone.  
  
"It killed me instantly. But my soul refused to die. I was bent on revenge against the king and Bardock; I was determined to destroy them as they had done me. My spirit floated aimlessly through the universe, gathering the energy of other tortured and abandoned souls on my journey. One day I happened upon the planet Earth, and imagine my glee when I saw you and Bardock's son on the ground, talking to some purple-haired boy. I followed you home that night prince, and watched, waiting for an opportunity to get my revenge. And then I saw it."  
  
She walked toward Vegeta, a cruel cold smirk on her face. Pointing to the floor a hole opened up, and out floated an unconscious Bulma.  
  
"She was confused that day on the cliff, alone and scared of things to come. All I had to do was offer her a little protection, a bit of safety in a world where nothing is guaranteed and lovers can come and go as quickly as the wind. She was all too willing to accept me, and so I just went in for the kill."  
  
She smirked and watched as Vegeta walked cautiously over to Bulma, nudging her with her foot.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open and she turned to look at him.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
No. No it was not Bulma. The voice was too hoarse and the eyes that should have been a shade of sky blue were dark and purple. It was her in shape alone, and even that had a bulky appearance to it.  
  
"What did you do to her?" Vegeta said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Relax prince. She's simply merging into me."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"It's not that complicated really. From the moment I entered he we've been merging into one person; I'm sure you've noticed a change in her look in attitude lately? All part of the merge."  
  
"Well UN merge then." He hissed.  
  
"Nothing doing princey. Just relax; when the transformation is finished your precious little Bulma will be just.a memory."  
  
"I said stop it NOW!" He lunged at Sare, tackling her. The two rolled on the floor for a moment before Sare struck out with her feet and shoved him off of her.  
  
"Oh no, you're not going to win THAT easy prince. Before this day is done you WILL pay for what your father had done to me, and I'll be able to die in peace."  
  
"Die in peace? What are you talking about? You're going to kill me then kill yourself?"  
  
"What's the point of living? The child of a dead race, surrounded on all sides by her superiors? It's not worth it. And besides, I figure I can do double the damage by killing this ugly whore than by just killing you."  
  
Abruptly her head snapped to the side as Vegeta slapped her across her face.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that about my wife again." He hissed at her.  
  
"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it, glare me to death?"  
  
"No, something a bit more effective than that." He phased out of view and she put up her hands to block the coming onslaught.  
  
They struggled for a few moments, fading away into flurries of punches and kicks.  
  
Sare flew back and raised both her arms high above her head.  
  
"Dark scream!" She shouted and a ray of dark blue light shot from her hands aimed at the ground beneath the prince.  
  
He jumped as the beam struck, shattering into tiny slivers of light that began to refract toward him. He hissed as one struck his arm, leaving a deep cut.  
  
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"Oh, just a little something I brought with me from my past life. Do you like it?"  
  
"Heh. Yeah, I like it. But why don't I show you one of mine? Tell me what you think."  
  
He smirked and stretched both arms in front of him, placing the palm of his right hand on the back of his left.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
She dove to the floor, howling as the light seared her back and the tender muscle of her tail. He cut off the energy flow, grinning.  
  
Standing she clutched her badly burned tail, the scent of charred fur and flesh wafting to her nostrils. Growling she curled it gingerly around her waist and gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Enough of this. You die now, Vegeta."  
  
"We'll see about that!"  
  
"Both of you STOP IT!" Sare yelled suddenly. But it wasn't her voice that was yelling.  
  
"Hush you stupid girl, you're spoiling our battle!" Sare scolded the voice.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma continued, ignoring Sare. "You have to hurry and beat Sare! If you don't we'll be fused for good!" Her voice trailed off into Sare's more husky saiyan accent.  
  
"I wouldn't listen to her if I were you Vegeta; killing me now would kill her as well. Admit it, you're too late."  
  
He balled up his fists and glared at her. For once in his life he really had no idea what to do; Sare could be lying, perhaps the sudden voice transition had been a trick. But if it was a trick, that meant that Sare had power over Bulma and that the two really were fusing."  
  
"Damn." He cursed.  
  
Sare just laughed and clapped her hands. At last, my revenge will be complete! Prepare for your end, Prince!  
  
The fight started once again, with both parties flinging energy and melee attacks at one another so quickly they moved in a blur, flashes of blue and red against the misty white of Sare's mind.  
  
"Veggie-chan! Help!" The voice penetrated the void, a desperate plea for salvation. Both of them paused at the voice echoed and abruptly stopped. Slowly and dark grin spread across Sare's face, and she clasped her hands together.  
  
"It is complete. We a fully fused."  
  
Vegeta stared at Sare, dumbstruck.  
  
"Still want to fight me, prince?" 


	14. Hell's Savior

In the afterlife, a figure crouched on a cliff. He stared off into the red tainted landscape, a dark and serious expression on his face. Behind him, a pretty young woman came up and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Bardakuu." She used his pet name and he turned, glaring at her.  
  
"What is it woman?"  
  
"What is wrong Bardock? You seem so upset."  
  
He snorted and turned back again. "Nothing you need to worry about Cemeri. Just leave me be."  
  
"Are you sure? Perhaps I could help."  
  
"I said leave me be!"  
  
She made a face at him. "Fine then, forget I even asked! Annoying old fart…"  
  
"What was that?!"  
  
"Nothing Bardakuu, nothing at all…" She smiled and sauntered off into space.  
  
"Stupid woman, forever in my affairs…" He glared at the underworld sun off in the horizon. "Sare…" He murmured to himself. "Sweet, Sweet Sare. Kami help you, poor child. Taking your anger out on the prince will get you nowhere. Release the girl Sare, and settle your affairs with me personally."  
  
"That can be arranged, Bardock." He looked over his shoulder and saw her staring at him, black eyes glittering like coals in the eerie red light.  
  
"Sare."  
  
"Bardock."  
  
He stood and faced her. The two eyed each other for a long time before Bardock spoke.  
  
"Sare…you look well."  
  
"I don't look like a robot you mean? It's amazing what science can do isn't it?"  
  
"Hai. Sare, about that…"  
  
"You're sorry, right? You always were a weakling Bardock. You hardly even came to the lab. Popped in every now and then to get a report and left me alone to them."  
  
"Sare, I couldn't stop the experiments. Shamae and Cougre claimed their methods assured the quickest completion of the project, and the King didn't care what happened to you in the process."  
  
"Didn't care? DIDN'T CARE?! How can someone who calls himself a king treat one of his own people worse than a slave? He was never fit to wear the crown of Vegeta-sei."  
  
"The king was HIGHLY concerned about his people. His entire reason for creating you was to save the rest of the planet from Frieza. Didn't you ever here the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?"  
  
He instantly repented his words. Sare's eyes flashed a dark red, and she clenched her fists in anger.  
  
"And did it never occur to you that perhaps one of the few would be a bit opposed to being turned into a race's toy?"  
  
Bardock lowered his head. "I cannot speak for the king Sare. You can find him if you like, but I doubt he will care. He only saw you once, and didn't bother to research you or anything before he started the project. Once he told us what he wanted he left everything in the hands of the scientists."  
  
"So I suppose it is really you I am to hold responsible then?"  
  
"If you must, then yes. The king just did what was in the people's best interest."  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"But you must tell me Sare…how is your spirit in the afterlife if you are still a ghost in the real world?"  
  
"I can project my soul to any of the astral plains I please. As a ghost I am free to travel around at will, and can avoid the added hassle of going through Enma-daio before entering the afterlife." As an afterthought she added, "It also helps that I can just use the girl's soul to occupy my body when I'm away."  
  
"I wondered who you'd suckered into being your host. Who is she?"  
  
"The prince's mate, believe it or not. And to think, he won't lay a finger on me as long as we're fused. Oh the joy! Now I'm free to kill the both of you without worrying about ruining my makeup."  
  
"Well aren't you so damn pleased."  
  
"Why yes. Yes I am."  
  
"You do realize of course, I'm already dead?"  
  
She blinked, and then realization dawned on her. Her face turned a fierce red and she scowled at him.  
  
"Causing trouble down here will just get you sent down to the fifth level. Which by the way, is where Frieza and the rest of the freaks who attacked Earth now abide."  
  
"You know Bardakuu, for a dead guy you sure are informed."  
  
"I have my sources." He said smiling at her. Oh how she wanted to kill him right then and wipe that silly grin off his face.  
  
"But do tell me Sare, why did you come down here? It wasn't just to sit in and chat I'm sure."  
  
"On no. Just wanted to get a few things straight before I came down to destroy you. Even if I can't kill you out right, there's more than one way to destroy a soul." She sniffed.  
  
"That and the fact that the prince is a terribly boring opponent. I knew he was weak, but come on...no wonder he gets beat up so much. He's a pansy."  
  
"You aren't even fighting fair, Sare. Using his wife as bait and then fusing with her anyway? That's awfully low."  
  
"Fair? And was anything about my life FAIR?"  
  
"You're being awfully calm Sare." He said ignoring her previous comment.  
  
"Must be a side affect of my new transformation…plus I never feel quite as whole in this body as I do in my physical one. This girl might not be as good for me as I thought. But I suppose it's too late to change that right?"  
  
He grinned. "Sare, you're being awfully cocky. I suggest you tone down a bit otherwise you'll find that your plans might backfire."  
  
She waved a hand and laughed. "You're just saying that because you know I'll win. Don't expect me to believe a word coming out of your mouth…not anymore anyway."  
  
He shrugged. "Don't blame me when you suddenly find yourself down here with the rest of us…if your that lucky."  
  
"We'll just see about that, Bardock."  
  
Grinning at him she dematerialized slowly into the sky.  
  
Sighing, Bardock shook his head. "Sweet, sweet Sare. You were such a lovely girl…too bad. Perhaps we'll meet again one day."  
  
Closing his eyes he thought about Sare and the Prince, and he saw.  
  
(Sorry if this confused you all. It's filler, but it's important filler ^_~)  
  
**********  
  
"Still want to fight me prince?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then yes, I will."  
  
Ha!  
  
Vegeta fell to the ground, clutching his chest. Leaning over he groaned and coughed up a gob of blood, wiping his mouth with a red-stained glove. He struggled to his feet and turned to face Sare, his body quivering with the strain.  
  
Vegeta had accepted her challenge to fight; he'd had little choice after all. She'd simply run screaming at him and the fight was on. And true to her word, the girl was out to kill him. She'd toyed with him at first, enjoying the fact that he thought he could beat her. But now she was after him full force, and he didn't stand a chance.  
  
Pitiful. He thought grimly. Here you are, almighty Vegeta getting your ass kicked around by a 14-year-old girl. It's like android 18 all over again…  
  
He raised his arms to block her kick and then the two were at each other again, mere streaks of light in the air. Her eyes bore into him, as though staring down at his very soul. They were lighter now, a bluish purple that reminded him of Bulma's eyes. He'd also noticed that Sare wasn't being as nearly as aggressive as she was before but she hadn't stopped yet and his endurance could only last so long.  
  
He phased to the other side of the field and paused, clutching his chest in pain. She'd broken most of his ribs already, and he could feel more blood rising in his throat. Just as he leaned over she appeared before him and her foot connected with his lowering head. He flew backwards and hit the ground hard, too dazed to get up. She walked over to him and looked down at his face, and smiled.  
  
"Looks like I win, prince. Too bad about your son. He'll be orphaned at such an early age. Ah well. I'm sure that the son family will be more than willing to take him in. And he was such a cute child too…poor thing…"  
  
Her voice faded as Vegeta began to slip into unconsciousness. A sharp slap on the cheek brought him back to reality and he glared at her, reaching up a hand to touch his cheek.  
  
"Stay awake when I'm gloating at you!" She snapped. "I plan to cherish this moment for a long, long time…"  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and his head slumped to the side. Sare fumed and slapped him again, but to no avail. She slapped him a few more times before finally giving up.  
  
"Oh well. I suppose I'll just have to settle to beating you into a bloody pulp while you're out…"  
  
Giggling she ki-charged her fist and got to work.  
  
*************  
  
"Silly bardock…my plans never backfire. I've succeeded in everything I've set out to do since my death, and defeating Vegeta will be just one more victory for me. Now to figure out a way to get rid of Bardock's soul for good."  
  
Sare's soul floated effortlessly through the barriers of the two worlds. She sensed where her body was and launched herself for it, dematerializing, as she appeared back in the void where she'd left her body. Had she been paying more attention, she'd have realized that her body had already moved, and if she did she was going too fast to stop herself. She stretched her arms, reaching for her body…only to connect with the body of the fallen prince.  
  
**************  
  
"Bulma…"  
  
"Hmmm…"  
  
"Bulllma…"  
  
"What?! Hey wait a second…where did Sare go?"  
  
"Bulma, stop what you are doing. Now."  
  
"Why, what am I doing? I can't see from in here…it's too dark."  
  
"Bulma, you're going to kill your husband if you don't stop."  
  
"No! Veggie-chan!" A wave of energy shot forth from Bulma and on the outside, Sare's body stopped her merciless onslaught on Vegeta.  
  
"My gosh…poor Veggie-chan. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad. But wait a minute…who are you?"  
  
"My name is Bardock, Bulma."  
  
"Bardock? You mean like Goku's dad Bardock?"  
  
"That's me. Bulma, Sare and I have a bit of…history. Sare hasn't let you access her thoughts so you probably don't know much of anything right now."  
  
"You've got that right. First of all, where am I and why am I all alone?"  
  
"You're inside Sare. She's fused with you to reach her full potential. Sare is a ghost whose ultimate purpose is to destroy all those involved with something called project Boushi. It was started to create an android capable of destroying Frieza and returning Vegeta-sei to independence, but before we finished the experiment our subject broke out and went on a killing spree in an attempt to bait the king into fighting her. I was sent by the king to hunt her down and deactivate her before she reached the capital, but before I even got close our planet was destroyed."  
  
"Oh I see…the sins of the father shall be visited upon the son…she's attacking Vegeta to get revenge on the king!"  
  
"Exactly. But Bulma, I don't have a lot of time left. I managed to rile Sare up enough to make her jump into the wrong body, but Vegeta has a strong will and he'll repel her in a few moments. Bulma, there is a way to destroy Sare from where you are. You might die, but it's the only chance you have…you see Bulma, if you're destroyed inside Sare's mind you're gone. No soul, no body…just gone."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"There's no time for me to explain, just trust me on this. Now the way to shutdown Sare is-"  
  
"SORRY! CONNECTION TERMINATED!"  
  
A maniacal laugh issued forth from the returning Sare as she once again entered her body.  
  
"Aw poor little Bulma, your last chance of escape gone back to the pit where he belongs! Looks like we're stuck here for a while little one. Any last requests?"  
  
"Just one. You know Sare, you seem like a sporting person. So what say you and I make a bet."  
  
"I'm listening…"  
  
"You give me one hour to figure out a way to deactivate you. I fail, you can do whatever you want. I win, well…you'll be dead so I guess you'll have to let me go right?"  
  
"Hmmm, how about no? What kind of idiot do you take me for, allowing you to play around with my insides?"  
  
"Well if you know the secret to your own destruction that would be locked away in your memories right? So why not just keep me from seeing it to give me a real challenge?"  
  
"Well, you do have a point…alright, you have one hour. No wait, make that an hour and a half, since I'm in such a sporting mood. If in that time you figure out my secret then kudos to you…otherwise your son will be parentless for all eternity."  
  
Sare laughed and clapped her hands.  
  
"Oh joy, what a fun game this will be!"  
  
Bulma frowned and lay down on the ground, shutting her eyes in deep concentration. And for once in her life the Bulma Briefs, the greatest scientific mind on the planet, was truly stumped. 


End file.
